The Lost Queen
by cynthiamonica
Summary: Sequel to 'Surviving To Find You'. Sophia fell through a portal to Neverland. Her parents, Emma and Killian, are doing everything in their power to get her back. The only problem is that the islands magic in combination with her magic can make her a bit fuzzy and the fact that her True Love may be found on the island doesn't really make her want to leave anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to 'Surviving to find you'. I recomand reading that story before you read this one but you don't have to. Don't forget to leave a review ;)**

* * *

"Not again"

The branch broke off completely and Sophia fell through the portal right before his eyes. He wanted to jump after her but the portal was already closed. Killian sank to the ground repeating 'No' over and over again. Behind him he heard Emma gasp and Zelena giggle wickedly. Anger rose up in him, he stood up and walked over to Zelena, grabbing her by her jacked.

"Were did you send her?" he growled at her.

"You know how portals work, Captain. You go to the place you think of," Zelena said, still with a wicked smile on her face that only made him angrier.

"Killian calm down," he felt a hand on his arm and looked to his side to see Emma at the brink of tears. His entire posture soften. He let go of Zelena and stepping away from her. Zelena took this change to take off but he didn't care, she wouldn't come far without magic. He pulled Emma into a hug, stroking her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Killian, we lost her again."

"But we'll find her again too," he said as his own tears rolled down his cheek.

"We are terrible parents," she whispered in his shirt. "We should have gone after her, we should have helped her, we should-"

"Don't say that, love. If we could we would have done it," he pulled away from the hug just enough to cup her cheeks in both his hands and look her in the eyes. Brushing a tear away from her cheek he placed a kiss on her forehead before resting his own on hers. "We'll find her, I promise. And after we found her we are going home and never lose each other again," he whispered softly and she relaxed a bit.

"Promise?"

"Promise"

* * *

"And what do we have here," Sophia heard from behind her. The voice was deep but not the deep kind from a grown man.

"A very pissed off teenage girl," she said annoyed as she stood up and turned to the voice, brushing off the dirt from her clothing. From the look on his face he didn't expect that answer. She looked the boy up and down and focused for a moment on his face. He had blond hair covered by the hood of his cloak, a slim face, pretty tall, blue-gray eyes and a scar starting right between his eyebrows running down the left side of his face. _Handsome._ She mentally shook her head and slapped herself, _where the Hell did that came from?_

She decided to focus on her surroundings, figure out where she was. "Where am I?"

When he didn't answer and just kept staring with wide eyes she just rolled her eyes and began to look around her. There were a lot of trees, bright green leaves, the sky was darker than it should be. She looked back at the boy, he was wearing a cloak that ended just above his knees, brown trousers and what he was wearing under his cloak seemed to be a combination of different kind of shirt. He was also carrying a wooden cudgel on his shoulder.

Then it hit her, the boy was a lost boy and she was standing in the middle of the jungle of Neverland.

"Are you a lost boy?" she asked him, taking a step back. That seemed to get him out of his daze, he shook his and cleared his throat.

"Yes, and who are you?" she liked the way his voice sounded.

"Tell me your name fist, then I might consider telling you mine"

"Felix, now tell me yours"

"No last name?" he still seemed to be a bit dazed by her, why not have a little fun?

"No, tell me your name," she could hear that he tried to sound intimidating, but if this really was Neverland than it must have been a long time since he last saw a girl like her. _This is going to be a lot of fun._

"Alright than," she extended her hand. "Sophia Jones, nice to meet you Felix." He stared at her hand for a moment with a confused expression on his face. She lowered her hand. "Never mind."

"Wait, your last name is Jones? As in the same Jones as Killian Jones?" he asked her while he scanned her face. "I knew you looked familiar."

"Yeah, he's my father."

For a few second there was an awkward silence before her spoke again. "How did you come here? The shadow only takes lost boy, not lost girls."

"I fell through a portal."

"Well, now you're coming with me, I have to get you to Pan," he took her by the arm and she felt a slight tingle where his skin touched hers. She knew he felt it too because he froze completely and was now staring at her. She yanked her arm out of his grip and walked backwards.

"You are not taking me to Pan. My father told me about him. It was nice to meet you but I'm not coming," she turned and made a run for it.

"Wait! Come back!" she heard him call behind her but she kept running. She was not going to Pan, not in a million years. Out of nowhere he appeared and tackled her to the ground, sitting on top of her and keeping her arms pinned to the ground. "You are coming with me whether you like it or not."

She tried to get out of his grip but gave up after realising it had no use. "No," she said a bit breathless.

"What did your father tell you?" he asked as he leaned a bit closer.

"That he is a manipulating little imp and that he can't be trusted," she said. "But before you say anything in his defence, I know his story, I know everything about him, so don't try to change my mind, because. I'm. Not. Coming."

He seemed to consider her words for a moment before speaking, "And what if I offer you a deal?"

"A deal?" she asked a bit surprised. "Why would you offer me a deal?"

"Because your right, Pan isn't the nicest person, I don't want to find out what he does to lost girls," he looked away from her. "And you're really pretty." He mumbled and his eyes were wide when they found hers again, his entire face became red and he swallowed hard. "Did I say that out loud?" he whispered barely hearable.

She nodded and bit her lip to keep herself from laughing when he became even redder. _That's so cute._ The thought made her blush a little too. He laughed a bit nervously and rolled off of her. When he stood again he extended his hand to help her up. She took it, trying to ignore the spark she felt every time she touched him.

"So, what's your deal? If I don't like it I'm running again," she said and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, there is a hidden cave not far from here. You can hide in there for the time being. I'll take you there and won't tell Pan that you're here in exchange for a favour," he explained, the redness slowly leaving his face.

"Sound fair," she walked closer to him. "But what kind of favour?"

"You'll know when I ask," with that he turned and started walking.

"Promise me you'll keep your word and don't betray me."

He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I promise."

She walked forward, not completely convinced. "Say it again. This time, look into my eyes while you do it."

He turned fully to her. Bad idea to make him look into her eyes. She felt her knees go weak under his gaze but kept herself strong, not showing how much he affected her. "I promise," he said again, raising an eyebrow. She nodded at his unspoken question and he turned again, walking into the thick jungle.

"You coming?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah," she answered and followed behind him.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, we need your help," Emma said as they approached her parents.

"What are you doing here? I thought we send you home," Snow said, looking behind them. "Where's Sophia?"

"That's why we're here," Killian explained. "She fell through a portal and we need to find Regina."

"Have you seen her," Emma asked.

"Yeah, she and Robin just went to Granny's with Roland," David said.

"Can we do anything to help," Snow asked her and grabbed her hand.

"No, just stay here and make sure everyone else is alright," Emma softly squeezed her mother's hand before letting go and taking Killian's. Together they walked to Granny's and found Regina in one of the booths with her step-son and husband. "Regina we need your help."

"Hello to you too," Regina said a bit teasing but saw the expression on their faces and quickly turned more serious. "What's wrong?"

"Our daughter fell through a portal and we need to find out where she is," Killian explained.

"Wait, how did that happen?" Robin asked confused.

"It's a long story but for now we need to find out where she is and how to get there."

"I might know a way to get to her but first we need to know where she is," Regina told them and Emma felt a bit of relief wash over her.

"Can you use a mirror to find her?" Emma asked hopeful.

"My magic isn't strong enough if she's in another realm, but yours is," Regina said. "Why haven't you tied it yet? You know how to do it."

Emma felt her shoulders slumber a bit and sighed. "I've tried it my magic is to drained, I don't have enough."

"Then I recommend to sleep for a bit. It's the most effective way to restore you energy and magic. I'll look into finding a way to the realm where she is, but for now you two need to rest and restore some energy for the trip."

"Thank you, Regina."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

"Here it is," Felix said as they entered the cave. Sophia looked around her while he stayed at the opening of the cave.

"This looks… cosy," she said, sitting on a rock that came out of the wall. "I could make this my bed for the time being…" she absently stoked the stone while she looked around. It was silent for a moment before he broke it.

"Well, I'm going. Pan expects me back soon," he turned to leave.

"Wait!" she said, jumping of the rock and walking over to him. "Thank you for helping me." She stood on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He felt his face become warm and quickly turned around so she wouldn't see it.

Out of the cave he let out a sigh. _What the Hell was wrong with him?_ Taking a few deep breaths he began his track back to the camp. He found his mind drift of the Sophia. She was the first girl he had seen after, what? Four, maybe five hundred years. Of course he had seen Tinkerbell but she was a woman not a girl. Sophia may be 15, maybe 16 years old. Somehow she left him stunned.

He wondered if it was normal to feel a spark when you touch a girl. _What if it wasn't normal? Did she feel it too?_ He shook his head. It didn't matter, he was not going to fall for her. She was just a lost girl, daughter of Captain Hook. If she fell through a portal on accident Hook would probably be here in a matter of days to get her back. Then it wouldn't matter what he felt, not that he felt anything at all.

 _Does she?_ He found himself thinking. She did kiss him on the cheek, but all girls do that, right? It was just a way to say thank you, it didn't mean anything. Or did it? Even if it did he wouldn't stand a chance. He already embarrassed himself right in front of her. She may be a lost girl but she was also loved. He could see it in the way her eyes shone and that she didn't hear Pan's song. In those beautiful green eyes that…

He really needed to get her out of his mind. He was acting like a love sick puppy. He heard Pan's song become louder as he walked closer to the camp. Pushing away some leaves her entered the camp. Peter looked over to him and stopped his song.

"Did you find it?" Peter asked as he approached him. Felix knew he was asking about Sophia. For a moment he considered telling the truth, but something in his mind stopped him. They had made a deal, he had promised her he wouldn't tell Pan… but he was also loyal to him. He was his king, the one who saved him all those years ago from growing up. But he promised Sophia…

"Earth to Felix?" Peter said and waved his hand in front of his face.

He snapped out of his thought and the words left his mouth before he even though them through, "No, I haven't found it. It was probably already gone before I got to the spot."

Peter nodded, turning on his heels. "We'll send a search party tomorrow to different places in the jungle."

Felix let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding when Pan bought his lie. "I'll see to it."

Pan nodded and he went to a tree at the far end of the camp, sitting down against it. Tomorrow he would go to Sophia to tell her she must watch out because pan knows she's here and he didn't want to get into trouble for lying. He definitely didn't want to see her again or make sure she was okay. No, he just didn't want to get in trouble. Definitely not because he wanted to see that smile again, to see those green eyes again. Definitely not…

* * *

"Killian?" Emma asked softly as he came back from the bathroom. They had taken Regina's advice and went home to sleep a bit. As soon as they were home they changed into sweats and Emma was laying in Killian's bed.

"Aye?" he said and sat down beside her on the bed and grabbed her hand.

"I can't sleep," she said and looked down at their hands. "Can you hold me?"

"Of course, love"

She moved over a bit so that he could come in the bed. He pulled the comforters over both om them and pulled her close against him. She rested her head on his shoulder. He felt her tears and began stroking soothing circles on her back and whispered sweet nothingness into her ear. "Sleep now, darling." He whispered and short after they were both asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"You can do this love," Killian says as he stands behind her, arms wrapped around her waist and his chin resting on her shoulder. They are standing before the full length mirror in their bedroom. Emma closes her eyes and concentrates, feeling her magic flow through her veins. When she opened her eyes again there was an image in the mirror. The image showed Sophia collecting some coconuts. Emma sighed in relief because her daughter was okay but she felt Killian tense behind her.

"What is it?" she asked him and turned her head just a little to look at him.

"She's in Neverland," he answered, not taking his eyes off the mirror.

She turned in his arms and made him look at her while she stoked his cheek. "Hey, she's okay. She has your blood. You survived in Neverland, so will she. At least we are familiar with the realm she's in. She could have landed up in Wonderland, that would have been a real challenge."

He seemed to relax a bit and gave her a sad smile. "You're right love, I'm just worried."

"Me too," she lets her head fall to her shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. He kisses the top of her head and rests his cheek against it, swaying her slowly. "Come, we have to find Regina."

* * *

Felix was walking with some of the lost boys through the jungle. They were still looking for whatever entered Neverland. Although he knew they meant Sophia he didn't say anything. Now, he had to get rid of these boys and go to her. To make sure she didn't get him in trouble of course. When no one was looking he picked up a stone and threw it in the opposite direction.

"Did you see that?" one of the boys said.

"Yeah, what was it?" said another.

"You go on, I'll see what it was," he offered innocent. They nodded and walked on. When they were out of sight he turned and made his way toward the cave he had left Sophia in. Somehow he found himself become nervous. Why was he nervous? He never felt nervous. Why did she make him nervous? He began to walk slower. What was he going to say to her?

He shook his head. He was being an idiot. What does it matter what he would say to her? He just didn't want to get in trouble, that's all. He tried to not think about her, about her smile, her eyes, her cute pointy ears, her… What the hell was wrong with him? He sighed when he saw the cave. For a moment he considered going back, but his feet thought otherwise because they just carried him inside.

"Sophia?" he called when he was inside. He didn't hear any respond and when he walked further inside he saw there was no one there. In the middle of the cave was a fire and the rock she said that could be her bed was covered with all kinds of different leaves. Should he go back or wait for her?

He was about to leave when something on the wall caught his eye. He walked closer to see that she had been drawing on the wall. On the ground were half coconuts with different kind of collared mud. He looked back at the drawing. She had drawn a dragon with big wings and sharp claws. Next to the dragon was a text. After all his years in Neverland he had forgotten how to read, but he still could recognise some words. He looked over the text again and again, trying to recognise the letters and words.

" ' _Don't Fashion Me Into A Maiden That Needs Saving From A Dragon. I Am The Dragon, And I Will Eat You Whole'"_ he heard behind him and he jumped a bit. He turned to see her walking into the cave, a net of coconuts was swung over her shoulder and she had her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"What?" he asked. Hoping he sounded less breathless then he felt.

"The quote on the wall you were trying to read, that's what is says," she explained and put the coconuts in a corner of the cave. "What are you doing here?"

"How do you know I can't read?" ignoring her question. He knew he didn't really have a good excuse to be here. The 'he didn't want to get in trouble' excuse sounded lame now that he thought about it. If he didn't want to get in trouble he would have told Pan the truth.

"You we staring at the letters like it was some kind of riddle," she came to stand next to him. "I have the same quote in my bedroom."

Her eyes grew sad at the memory and felt the need to comfort her. He didn't know why but he just did. "They'll come for you."

"How do you know?" she whispered and bit her lip. She was clearly trying to hold her tears back.

"I may not know your mother but I do know your father and I know he would go to the end of the world for the people he loves," he turned his head to look at her and she gave him a sad smile, then turned her gaze back to the wall and leaned a bit against him.

"Thank you," she whispered. He felt a weird tingle in his stomach when she rested her head against his shoulder. "Do you know how to use a sword?"

He looked questioning at her. "Yeah, why?"

She lifter her head from his shoulder and walked to the other side of the cave. "If I'm going to stay here for a while I have to know how to defend myself," from behind a few small rocks she grabbed two blades. "I had a few fighting lessons back home but I never used blades like this before."

"Where did you get those?" he said as he walked closer. The cutlasses where beautifully engraved with different patterns and they looked as if they were never used.

"Don't know, I was thinking about how cool it would be to have cutlasses like these and suddenly they appeared," she handed one to him.

"You have magic?"

"Maybe, I am the product of True Love just like my mother so it wouldn't be a surprise."

"I may not know a lot about magic but I can teach you how to sword fright," he gave her back her cutlass and started walking towards the exit of the cave. "You coming?"

"Wait, like, right now?" she raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't you have to go back to Pan or something?"

"Pan doesn't expect me back for a few hours, why not have a little fun?" he smirked at her and she smiled at him while sprinting over and walking with him out of the cave.

* * *

Regina had called Emma and Killian to meet her at Granny's. She had found a way to travel through the realms and they didn't want to waste any time. Trying not to look like idiots they rushed into the diner to where Regina was sitting in a booth.

"What did you find?" was Emma's way of greeting as she sat down on the opposite side of Regina, Killian right behind her.

"Hello to you too," Regina said a bit mocking, "I searched through Arthur's office and vault and found this." She held out her hand to show a magic bean.

"Here did you find it?" asked Killian.

"I found it under his desk."

"He got the first bean from a box on his desk," Emma looked over at Killian, "he probably dropped it in his rush to get away."

"There is only one problem," they both turned their attention back to Regina, "there is only one bean, that means you have to find another way to get back here."

"We'll find a way," Emma said confident.

"Have you found out where she is yet?"

"Neverland," Killian answered.

Regina handed them the bean and got up. "Then I wish you two the best of luck."

"Thank you," Emma said and Regina nodded before leaving.

A few minutes later they were back home, changing and gearing up. Emma changed into a set of comfortable jeans and a tank top. Killian had warned her that it could be very warm on the island and she didn't want to dress to warm and have to carry all of the clothing around. Killian had changed into some jeans and a simple V-neck T-shirt and was now in town to gather some weapons. They would meet in an hour on his ship. In that hour she would inform her parents where they were going.

"Emma, let us come with you, we can help," her mother insisted.

Emma shook her head, "No. I need you two here. The town doesn't have a mayor or a sheriff, someone needs to keep everyone from breaking the law and the best persons to do that right now are the old rulers of their kingdom."

Snow and David pulled Emma into a hug. "Just promise us you and Killian will be careful."

"We will," Emma pulled back from the hug and gave her parents one last smile before heading toward the docks in her yellow bug. The drive wasn't long but it gave her some time to think. In the past few hours she didn't have the time to think really. Everything happened so fast, from not having parents to having the greatest one's ever. From not having her own family to having a husband and daughter. She knew that her fake memories were all lies, there was no fiancé named Graham who died in her arms, there was no ex-boyfriend who send her to jail named Neal. It all was a lie, one big lie, and it was all Arthurs fault. The stupid asshole deserved to die. Still, she pitied him. He may deserved to die for what he did to Killian's brother, for what he did to her and for the curse, but still she pitied him. Killian had told her about their friendship before Arthur became cruel and heartless. When Killian and Liam where on the open seas Arthur was in the castle learning how to be a king. He didn't have any brothers who he could pass the throne to. He had no choice in what he did and that made him jealous of the Jones brothers who were free in their choices.

She stopped her car in a parting spot and got out. She walked over to _The Jolly Roger_. At least the curse brought the ship to this realm.

"You ready, love?" Killian asked when she walked on board. He handed her a cutlass and a scabbard which she strapped over her shoulder. He himself had a sword dangling from his hip.

"Yeah, why are we taking the Jolly again?" Emma asked as he steered the ship to out of the docks.

"In Neverland traveling on the waters is faster and safer than on land. We can get closer faster that way and get away even faster," he explained and held his and out for the bean. She handed it to him and he threw it into the water. There appeared a green portal in the water and Killian steered them toward it. "Next stop, Neverland!"

* * *

"Try to keep your defence higher," Felix said as he gave her the next blow. She blocked it and stepped back to get some distance between them. She went for his side but he simply blocked it and disarmed her. "Not bad, but…"

With a swift move she ducked and kicked his feet from the ground beneath him so that he fell to the ground on his back. She grabbed his fallen cutlass and put a knee on his chest while holding the blade against his throat. "You were saying?"

He froze and his eyes went wide with surprise. She laughed at the expression on his face. Apparently he took this opportunity to roll her over so that she was now laying on her back and he sat on top of her. She let out a sound of surprise but the smile didn't leave her lips, even when he held the cutlass against her throat.

"Not bad, but not good enough," he said with his own smile on his lips. She liked it when he smiled, it made him look more careless. Like he wasn't an unloved lost boy. She sometimes saw the pain that he tried to hide. No matter how hard he tried she could still see it in his eyes.

"Are you going to let me go or are you going to keep staring?" she asked when he didn't make a move to get off of her. He gave her a sheepish smile and stood up, picking up her other cutlass and giving it to her when she was on her feet again.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked when they got back in their positions.

"Long story," he made a blow which she blocked, "short summery, I was pushed and fell on my arm."

"Doesn't it hurt?" this time he had to block.

"Nah," he blocked her attack again, "my wounds normally heal in a matter of hours."

She duck when he went for her head, "then why do you still have the bandages on?"

"Just to be sure," he blocked her blow again and she disarmed him.

"You're getting really good," he complemented her with a smirk which made her blush a little.

"Daughter of a pirate," she shrugged and smirked back.

"That you are," he picked up the cutlass and walked over to her. "Now that you're getting better at sword fighting, maybe you can teach me some of your fight moves."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't you know how to fight without a weapon?" she teased him.

"I know how to fight, only your fighting skills are clearly better than mine," he admitted a bit bashful and she saw his cheeks turn a bit pink.

"Well then," she took the cutlass from him and set them against a tree, "show me what you got."

They both settles in a fighting position. She nodded at him and he stepped forward to give her a punch. She simply stepped aside and held out her foot so her would stumble over it. She snickered when he went face first to the ground. He gave her a half-hearted glare when he was on his feet again and she saw his face turn red. Again.

"Okay. Well first of all, you have to stand stronger," she walked over to him. "keep your feet more firm on the ground." He got in his fighting position and did what she said. "Now, keep one hand in front of the other so you won't leave any openings," she stood beside him in her position and he tried to mimic her posture, "then when you punch you make the blow and retrieve your hand again and create distance."

She demonstrated it and he looked closely. She felt her cheeks warm up under his stare and turned her head slightly so he wouldn't see it. It was weird how he made her feel. She wasn't a stranger to boys and their complements or the way they stared at her, but somehow Felix was different. Her father had mentioned him a few times when he told her about Neverland. He said Felix was one of the merciless and heartless of them all, that he would kill without a second thought.

But the boy she saw now, the boy who blushed when she came too close, the boy who laughed when she told him a joke, the boy who broke his loyalty to Pan just to help her, that boy was nothing like the monster her father described him as. He tried a few times to do the move the same way as she did while she gave him instruction. She found herself thinking back to the conversation she had with her father that morning after he and her mother went on a date, about how your True Love can change you for the better.

She mentally shook her head. That wasn't it, it couldn't be. She was probably just the only girl he had seen in a million years or so. When she would leave again he would forget about her and she about him like nothing happened. She showed him a few more basics before he walked her back to the cave.

"Do you think I can defeat Pan?" she asked as she leaned back next to the opening of the cave.

"You would at least survive for more than 10 seconds," he said and smiled at her in admiration. "but I have to go now before anyone suspects anything."

She nodded and before she could stop herself the words left her mouth, "Will I see you tomorrow? For training of course," she added quickly.

He clearly didn't expect that question as he rubbed his neck, "Maybe, I don't know. Only if I could escape Pan without making him think something is up."

"Well, if you succeed in escaping him," she said while turning toward the entrance of the cave, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," he said and it sounded more like a promise than a goodbye.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and than you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! And Merry C** **hristmas to you all! *(:D**


	3. Chapter 3

"Killian, you need to sleep," Emma insists as she walks over to him, wrapped in a blanket. They had been sailing all day but haven't found any clue to where Sophia might be.

"I need to find my daughter, Swan," she could see the bags under his eyes form and he could hardly keep them open. She put a hand on his arm but he still kept his gaze fixed on the waters ahead.

"Hey, look at me," his head turned to her but his eyes were unfocused. "We are going to find her, we always find each other. But you won't be any good if you lack of sleep."

His posture seems to relax with every soft word she spoke but he still kept his hands on the wheel. Gently she took his hands of the wheel and in her own. His eyes focused and he moved his body so that he was now facing her completely. He rested his forehead against hers and she softly stroked his cheek. "Let's go to bed," she whispered and he nodded.

He followed her into the Captain's Quarters and into the bed. She curled up next to him while he pulled her closer with his arms around her back and waist. "Emma, I'm scared," he admitted barely hearable, "I'm scared we're going to be too late."

"I know, Killian," she whispered back, "I'm scared too, but we must have hope."

He pulled her even closer against him and buried his face in her hair, "how?"

"To be honest, I don't know," she felt her own tears form in her eyes, "but I believe in our daughter. I believe she is strong and we won't be too late. Please believe that too."

"I believe in her," he whispered in a more calm voice. Finally, after what felt like hours, they fell asleep with only their daughter in mind.

* * *

The next morning Sophia woke she felt better than before. For some reason she looked forward to seeing Felix again. She told herself it was just because she had no one else to talk to, but deep down she knew that wasn't the only reason. The morning she spent gathering some food so she had a nice supply for the day. She painted a bit on the walls after she had all her food put away. At the end of the morning she had her painted dragon complete. She started to wonder when he would come. Yesterday he came somewhere around noon.

She felt a small headache form and decided to lay down for a bit. She closed her eyes and massaged her temples when it only got worse. She had been having these headaches ever since she got on the island. She didn't think any of it since it was only a little annoying pain in the back of her head but now it seemed to get worse. Then she heard a whisper, soft and delicate. It said something but she couldn't understand what it was saying.

She quickly opened her eyes, sat up and looked around, "Felix?" she called but the whisper was gone and there was no one there. She was alone. Leaning with her back against the wall, she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. She didn't dare closer her eyes again. She had to stay alert. She may be in a cave but she was still on Neverland, the most beautiful and dangerous island of all the realms.

Her headache got only worse so she got up, grabbing one of her cutlasses and walked out of her cave. Maybe some fresh air would do her good. Outside she took a deep breath that soothed the headache just a bit. She hesitated for a moment before walking toward a stream she found yesterday. Felix would probably wait for her if she wasn't there when he arrived, right? When she arrived at the stream she sat down on her knees and splashed some water into her face and drank some. She cold water freshet her up and the headache was now nothing more than an annoying pain in the back of her head.

Back at her cave she was a bit disappointed when she didn't see Felix anywhere. He was probably just held up by Pan or something. He said he didn't want to be to suspicious. He was probably just waiting for the right moment. He wouldn't forget her, right? They had fun yesterday, lost boy always want to have fun so he would come back, right? She sat on her bed again, back to the wall and knees to her chest.

She made the mistake to close her eyes again and she heard the whisper again. This time more clearer than before but she still couldn't make out the words. She didn't want to hear what the whisper said so she opened her eyes again, seeing again that she was alone. The hours when by slowly and by the time she went to the steam for the seventh time it was dark. She had tried to pass the hours painting but the paint didn't seem to work the way she wanted to. She gave up after what felt like hours but was only minutes.

Now that it was dark she didn't dare to go outside to go to the stream. Her head began to feel like it was going to blow up but she didn't want to lay down and close her eyes in fear of the whisper that kept talking to her. She also felt a little betrayed by Felix. He didn't come. She didn't even know why she was so disappointed about it, they had only known each other for two days or something, but he didn't come. Yesterday he said he would see her again today but he didn't come. He said it like a promise but he didn't come. Just like everyone else, he didn't come. Tears filled her eyes as she repeated the sentence in her head over and over again, he didn't come.

* * *

Searching through Neverland without any idea where she could be wasn't a good idea so they went to find Tinkerbell. Killian told her that she knew the island better than him and knew her way around the island.

"How far is it walking to her home?" Emma asked as he helped her out of the rowing boat.

"From here I say about an hour, maybe two."

"Isn't there a faster way?"

"The fastest way to find Sophia is to find the person on this island who knows it way around," he took her hand and started walking, tugging her along. "I may have spent here 300 years but I stayed on the waters for the biggest part of it."

"This Tinkerbell… are you two… friends?" she asked him a bit hesitating. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sort of," he looked at her suspicious. "Why?"

"Just… curious," she shrugged.

"Are you jealous?" he asked her teasingly.

"What? No!" she said a bit too fast.

He pulled her closer and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I have only eye for you my love." His voice was low and send a shiver down her spine. He seemed to be pleased by her reaction as he smiled proudly to himself. She slapped him playfully.

"Shut up."

"Didn't say anything"

"But you were thinking something and I didn't like it"

"Didn't know you could read minds," she rolled her eyes and was about to slap him again when they heard someone or something coming their way. Killian pulled her into one of the bushes nearby, making sure they could see without being seen. Three lost boys walked by, all of them had brown or dark hair. Luckily none of them seem to have seen them as they walked by without a second glance their way.

They were about to get out of their hiding place again when another lost boy appeared. He had blond hair and wore a hood over his head. He stopped for a second, looking around like he was making sure no one was watching him. Emma felt Killian tense beside her, _did he know this boy?_ Slowly the boy began to walk backwards and was about to turn when another of the group before him came back.

"You coming?" the boy from the group asked.

"Yeah, just thought I heard something," Emma knew he was lying and she wondered why.

"Probably nothing, just like yesterday," both of them walked back to the group again but the one with the blond hair looked back over his shoulder, like he was longing to go the other direction. After they knew the coast was clear they appeared from their hiding spot. She saw Killian clench his jaw.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"You saw the boy with the blond hair, right?" she nodded, "his name is Felix. He is one of Pan's most loyal followers and someone you don't want to mess with."

"But he was acting weird, like he wanted to be somewhere else"

"All lost boys look that way"

Emma sighed, "I guess. I've only been here for two days and I already want to leave." He kissed her forehead and she leaned in to his touch.

"We get Sophia and get out of here," he ensured her. "I just hope Sophia doesn't come across any lost boy and especially not Felix or Pan."

* * *

Felix hurried through the jungle of Neverland. He hasn't been able to go to Sophia because of the second portal that appeared and they had to check it out. He knew he didn't really promise her he would come but still he felt bad. He was only able to get away from the camp when Pan was playing his song and everyone was dancing around, making too much noise and having too much fun to notice him slip away.

 _Was she waiting for him?_ he felt guilt rise up in him for not letting her at least know he couldn't come. He was running now, he didn't want to keep her waiting a second longer then needed. He knew what it was like to be alone on the island. It feels like you have never been lonelier. He didn't want her to feel lonely. Whatever he was feeling right now, he didn't care, he wasn't going to deny that he was worried, because he was. He would deny it later when he knew she was okay. When he arrived at the cave he took a few deep breaths to calm his breathing before going in.

"Sophia?" he called softly through the cave. Something inside broke when he saw her. She was sitting on her bed, back to the wall, knees to her chest, hands over her ears and her face covered by her hair. He slowly walked over to her. When he was standing before her she looked up at him. Her eyes were red from crying and the light he saw the day they met was completely out.

"I thought you wouldn't come," she whispered silently and this time he felt his heart break a bit. She had been waiting for him and he didn't show up.

"I'm sorry," he said and sat down beside her with his side leaning against the wall. He didn't know what else to say.

"My head hurts," she whispered after a moment of silence, "and I hear whispers."

He knew Neverland could do strange things with someone's mind but the way she looked, how scared and vulnerable, he had never seen that before. He felt like he should comfort her but he didn't know how. He was never good at this, that was why was always so cold. He didn't want to be cold to her, he wanted to feel warm and for the sparkle to return in her eyes. He reached out with one hand, not sure where to place it. He settled it on her knee and he felt her tense a bit before relaxing completely and leaning into his body. This time it was him who tensed but also relax after a bit and wrapped his arms around her like some kind of reflex.

It felt nice having her close to him without his life on the line. He thought back at the last time he had hugged someone but he couldn't find any memories of hugs that felt warm and friendly. Without knowing he tightened his embrace, making her bury her face deeper in his clothing and her hand gripping tightly in the fabric like she was afraid he would leave again.

"I don't hear them anymore," she said. "The whispers, they're gone."

"Good," he whispered into her hair, resting his cheek on her head.

"Can you stay with me?" she lifter her head to look at him and he couldn't find it in himself to say 'no' to dose bright green eyes. He nodded and she buried herself deeper in his embrace. He would worry about making excuses for Pan in the morning. He felt her slowly drift off in his arms, her breathing got more even, her face looked peaceful and her hand loosened her grip on his shirt but didn't completely let go. For now he would enjoy the fact that for once in his life he meant more to someone than just 'that boy' everyone saw him as. He was going to enjoy that Sophia was the one that needed him and he was going to make sure he would be everything she needed.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I made myself cry while writing this chapter, hope it was worth it. Thank you all for reading and please leave a review! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sophia woke up without the headache and feeling something warm wrapped around her. She didn't remember much from last night, only that her head felt like it was going to explode and that Felix came. He came. She felt a smile forming on her lips. He came for her and… he stayed. She slowly opened her eyes. Without moving her head she looked around, seeing and feeling her head rest against his chest. She felt his even breathing and the feeling made her want to stay like this forever. She closed her eyes again, not wanting to wake him, she took a deep breath and relaxed. She smiled when she felt his arms tighten around her, pressing her closer to him.

She wondered why she felt to safe and cherished in his arms, they only knew each other for three days or something and she already felt like she knew him her entire life. It just felt so natural to be in his arms, to fall asleep and wake up in them. _Does he feel the same? Or is he just holding her because she was crying and ought it was annoying? That he just did it to make her stop?_ She hoped that she was wrong, that he did feel the same as she.

She felt him shift beside her and she stayed completely still. She tried to keep her breathing even so he would think she was still asleep.

"I know you're awake," Well, so much for pretending. His voice was thick with sleep and when she looked up his eyes were half open and slightly unfocused. "Feeling better?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment when she felt his hand brushed against her arm in a soothing motion. He stared down at her for a moment, like he was admiring a piece of art. She felt her cheeks heat up and a smile formed on his lips. She cleared her throat an looked away.

"Uhm… shouldn't you be getting back before Pan suspects anything?" she felt his body tense beside hers and out of the corner of her eye she saw the smile fade from his lips. To be honest, she didn't want him to leave, but if he stayed Pan would find out. He already risked to much by staying here all night.

"Yeah, I should," he loosened his grip on her but let go just yet. "I'm sorry I didn't show up earlier yesterday" he looked away from her and she saw the guilt and shame in his eyes. She turned do that she was now facing him completely. He looked up at her when she put her hand on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "You came when you didn't have to and I appreciate that."

She smiled and he nodded. They only just realised how close they were to each other. She bit her lip and his eyes widened and they both moved back a little. She missed his warmth already and he clearly hesitated before he got of the stone bed and walked towards the exit of the cave. Before he left he turned back to her one last time.

"You sure you're okay?" she felt touched by his concern for her.

"If you're so concerned maybe you should check on me later today," she said with a teasing smile.

"Perhaps I will," he teased back and left. Maybe her father was right, not all boys are the same. When she went to the stream a moment later she couldn't get writ of the butterflies in her stomach and his eyes she saw in her mind no matter how much cold water she splashed in her face.

* * *

"Please tell me we didn't just got trapped in a net," Emma said with a long sigh. They had been searching for hours and the sun had already set. They had even gone back to the ship and sailed to a deferent side of the island. Apparently Tinkerbell had her hideout replaced and they didn't know where.

"Just to clarify, there were many leaves and it is really dark," Killian said and Emma rolled her eyes. Of course they would get trapped in a net, "and although I really like having you pressed so close to me, we have to get out of here before anyone comes to check the trap and we're caught."

"Can you reach your sword or my cutlass?" she asks him. "My hand are trapped and can't get them free."

"On times like this I really miss my hook," he grumbles as he tries to reach for his sword. "Got it!" he smiled proudly at her and tried to get his sword free from the sheath. He pulled at it as hard as he could when it wouldn't come free.

"Auw! Stop it!" Emma yelled and flinched as the sword handle bruised her tights. Killian cover her mouth with his hand and put a finger on his lips.

"Sorry love, didn't want to hurt you but you have to be more quiet," he said in a hushed voice. She bit his hand and glared at him. He pulled away his hand, "Now, lean forward so I can try to grab your cutlass."

She did as he said and leaned forward so that her face was now almost touching his neck. He reached over her and grabbed her cutlass. When he sat back again he move his leg out of a uncomfortable position which made her lose her balance and fall on top of him. The sudden weight pressed the air out of his lungs and lose his grip on the cutlass. With a tud the cutlass fell to the ground. Emma hand were now free and she pushed herself a little upright to looked beside them, seeing the cutlass on the ground. She groaned and let herself fall against Killian again which made him grunt.

"You deserved it," she mumbled in his chest. "Why can't I just use my magic to get us out?" she asked as she held up her hand.

"Because Pan would notice and find us in a matter of second," he explained. "Well, on the bright side, I'm trapped in a too small net with the most beautiful woman in all the realms."

She lifter her head and he could see she was holding back a smile, "yeah? Who?" she teased.

His hands came up to her waist and pressed her against him, "my wife," he whispered with a smirk.

"Your married?" she pretended to be shocked and he just pulled her head down to his and kissed her. She let out a sound of surprise before melting into him. "You know, when we have Sophia and are back home we really deserve some alone time together without our life on the line, don't you think?"

"I wouldn't like anything more," he kissed her again before continuing, "but we are also going to spent time as a family, right?"

She smiled softly down at him, brushing the hair out of his face, "Of course we are." He nodded and she rested her head against his chest, "I suppose this things won't be checked until morning?"

He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, "This is going to be a long night."

"I'm quite comfortable."

"You don't have ropes pressing against your back,"

She laughed, "that's your punishment for bruising my tights."

"You never complained before"

"Shut up"

* * *

"Felix, there you are, " Peter called at him as he walked into the camp. "I was looking for you."

"What do you need?" he tried not to sound to annoyed. Luckily Pan was not paying him too much attention.

"This morning while you were mysteriously absent some of the lost boys spotted The Jolly Roger on the northern side of the island," Peter explained and Felix eyes widened.

"Do you think Hook is back?" he asked.

"Perhaps," Peter walked over to him, "I want you to check the ship."

This was great! Hook was here to save Sophia. She wouldn't be alone anymore, she wouldn't hear dose whispers again, she would be going home and… leave Neverland. She would leave Neverland. She would go home and he would stay behind. Neverland was his home. Well, the closest thing to home he ever had. He didn't know why that thought made him so sad. They only have known each other for three days, why would he be sad if she left?

"Hello? Felix?" Peter snapped him out of his thoughts. "Have you heard anything I said?"

"Sorry," Peter gave him a strange look and crossed his arms.

"I was saying that I want you to leave right now and alone."

"Wait, right now?" he couldn't leave right now. The northern part of the island took at least a day to travel to and he also had to come back. He had to tell Sophia her father was here, he had to tell her that he won't be able to come for a few days. She was so upset when she though he wouldn't come yesterday, he didn't want to ever see her that upset again.

"Is that a problem?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, not at all," he was about to walk back to Sophia's cave to inform her when Pan stopped him.

"The north is that way," he said and pointed behind him.

"Oh… yeah," he walked past Peter and into the jungle. She would never forgive him if he left without letting her know. The risk to go around the camp to her was a big one but he was willing to risk it if it mean that she wouldn't feel forgotten. He was almost at her cave when he passed a tree and found Peter talking to one of the lost boys. The boy left and Peter stopped him.

"Felix, north is the other way," Peter repeated. Now he had to go, Peter would probably follow him if he would go this way again and discover Sophia.

"Sorry, not really that bright today," he pointed at his head and turned around. He didn't miss the way Peter was looking at him, then it hit him. He just apologised for the second time. He never apologises, never, never did never had. He face-palmed himself for being so stupid. Now he definitely knew something was up. What happened to him? Why did he suddenly… feel so much. He never felt anything before… before Sophia.

* * *

"Wow, didn't expect that when I set this trap," said a voice with an accent from below them. Emma yawned, rubbing her eyes and looked in the direction of the voice. On the ground was standing a woman with green clothing and blond hair which was pinned back in a messy bun on top of her head.

"Tinkerbell?" Emma asked as she rested her cheek against Killian's sleeping form.

"Yeah, and you are?" Emma ignored the question and turned her attention to Killian.

"Killian, wake up," she shook him gently. "Wake up."

"Just 5 more minutes, thank you," he mumbled.

"Killian Jones, wake up or I'll-"

"Wait, Killian Jones?" Tinkerbell asked a bit in disbelieve, "As in Captain Hook?"

Emma turned her head to the blond again, "the one and only," she said a bit proud. "Could you free us?"

"Of course," she walked to the tree where the rope of the trap was secured around it. "Brace yourselves." With that she cut the rope and Emma and Killian fell to the ground.

"Bloody Hell!" Killian screamed when they hit the ground. Emma untangled herself from him and stood up.

"I told you to wake up or else," she said to him as he sat up and rubbed his back.

"Lesson learned"

"Uhm… guys, care to explain?" Tinkerbell said and they turned to look at her.

"Tink!" Killian greeted her and got up, "has been a while."

A small smile tucked on the blonds face, "good to see you again, Hook."

"It's just Killian now," he showed her his left hand. "See? No longer have the hook."

"And who is this?" she asked him and pointed at Emma.

"This is Emma," he came to stand beside her and proudly smiled down at her, "my wife."

"Nice to meet you, Tinkerbell," Emma said and shook Tinkerbell's hand.

"Call me Tink"

"So Tink," Killian started, "We need your help. Our daughter fell through a portal and landed on somewhere on the island, we are here to find her and bring her home."

Tink nodded and thought for a moment, "I see, well, come with me and we could talk in my treehouse."

Emma looked up at Killian and he nodded at her. Emma grabbed her cutlass from the ground and followed Tink with Killian beside her, his hand in hers and squeezing it gently.

* * *

Since Felix left the headache had returned but luckily it wasn't that bad as yesterday. But it was still annoying. She walked towards the stream again, it seemed to be the only way to sooth her headache. That and Felix. If he was with her it would fade completely. Why? she didn't know but it was one of the reasons why she was looking forward to seeing him again.

Halfway toward the stream she heard voices. Curiosity got the best of her and she followed the sound. She hid behind bushes when she saw two boys talking. She recognised Pan from her storybook and she guessed that the other boy was just another lost boy. She couldn't hear what they were saying so she moved a bit closer. Whatever conversation they had it was over now and the boy left. She was about to leave too before Pan saw her but she stopped when she saw Felix.

He immediately stopped in his track when he saw Pan. She heard Pan say something, "Felix, north is the other way,"

"Sorry, not really that bright today," Felix replied. He turned and walked away. _Where was he going?_ She wanted to follow him when suddenly a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see Peter Pan with crossed arms standing there. She swallowed and prepared herself to run but he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her upright.

"I see we have found what came through the portal three days ago," he said and she tried to pull her arm out of his grip. Why haven't she brought her cutlass with her?

"Let me go," she sneered at him. He just rose his eyebrow and smiled at her in a sickening way.

"You have fire, I like it," she was about to hit him when he grabbed her wrist. "So what's your name, pretty thing?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because you always answer the questions of the King"

"And what if I don't?" she challenged him. He brought his face closer to hers.

"Then you ask for a fight for the crown," she saw his confidence, everyone probably would back down at this point. But she wasn't everyone. She was Sophia Jones, daughter of the most feared pirate of all the realms. The daughter of the princess who was destined to become the strongest queen who ever ruled and would be everyone's Saviour.

She gave him a wicked smile which he clearly didn't expect.

"Bring it on"

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review, it really helps! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you have an escape plan yet?" Tink asked them as they sat down in her treehouse.

"We were actually going for a last minute escape…" Killian said and scratched behind his ear.

"I can't believe you," she said with an eye roll, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"We'll worry about that later, okay?" Emma cut in, "We need to find out daughter, any idea where she could be?"

"Don't you have some pixie dust?" Killian motioned to the neckless around her neck.

"It doesn't work anymore," Tink said a bit sad, "but I have a few ideas on where she might be."

"Spill."

"For one, I know where Pan's camp is. If they have caught her we know where to find her. Second, there is a cave on the other side of the island where she could be hidden, it's the only place where Pan has no control over."

"Why aren't you in that cave then?" Emma asked her curiously.

"I don't like caves, I prefer a home between the trees," she explained and motioned around her. "The cave is at the southern side of the island, Pan's camp is not far from it."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go," Killian stood up and was about to climb back down, Emma followed him but Tink stayed put. "Aren't you coming with us?"

"No, I'm sorry but I can't," Killian walked over to her.

"You know you can come with us when we leave the island, there is enough room on my ship for an extra passenger."

She smiled at him and looked behind him at Emma. "I would like that, but I can't leave this place. It has been my home for so many years… I don't know…"

Emma came to stand beside him and put a hand on Tink's shoulder, "you don't have to decide now. When we leave we'll come back here, until then you can think about it."

Tink nodded and smiled at them, "Thank you."

"No, thank you," with that Emma and Killian left Tink's treehouse and walked back to the ship. After a moment of silence Emma began to laugh and Killian looked at her in confusion and amusement. "What's so funny, Swan?"

"We are getting our daughter back, Killian," she grabbed his hand come to stand before him, making him stop. "We are so close now, we are getting her back and going home."

"Aye, we are," he said and kissed her, feeling her smile into the kiss.

"How sweet," said a voice from behind them. Quickly they both turned around, weapons drawn. From behind the bushes appeared a boy. "It has been awhile, Captain."

"Not long enough," Killian snarled back at him. Emma recognised the boy, Felix was his name.

"Before any of you tries to kill me" -he gave Killian a pointing look- "I know where your daughter is."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Emma asked. He looked at her and his entire posture changed from confident to unsure. The smirk that was on his face faded slowly as he stared into her eyes. She looked over at Killian who seemed to be just as confused as she was. "What is it?" she asked a bit gentler.

"Uh… it's a…" he looked away while letting out a nervous laugh and rubbing his neck, "she has… same eyes." he gestured towards her eyes and looked at the ground. Emma softened a bit and put her cutlass back in its sheath.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Killian asked. She gave him a look that said that he had to trust her and took a few steps closer to the boy who was still looking at the ground.

"You're Felix, right?" she asked him. He looked a bit surprised that she knew his name when he looked up but then looked at Killian and the surprise left his face. When he didn't say anything she continued, "Do you know where she is? Is she safe?"

He nodded and relief flew over her body and she heard Killian let out a breath that he was probably holding. Felix however was still tensed and that made the relief short lived. "There is something more, isn't there?"

He hesitated for a moment before speaking, "She is hearing… whispers."

"Whispers?" Killian repeated.

"Yesterday when I came to check on her she was crying," a frown formed on his face and she saw guilt flicker in his eyes, "she said she had a headache and that she was hearing whispers."

He was leaving something out but she didn't push it. "Can you take us to her?"

"Swan, a word," Killian called from behind her. She gave Felix a apologising look and walked over to her husband. "We can't trust him," he said when they were out of earshot.

"Why not?"

"I told you before, he is one of Pan's most loyal followers and closest friend."

She looked over her shoulder before turning back to Killian. "That doesn't matter, you saw the way he changed when he recognised her eyes in mine and how he talks about her. Killian, I think he cares more about her than his loyalty to Pan."

"He probably knows her 2, maybe 3 days! He was already loyal to Pan before I came on this island 300 years ago. People don't change like that in a matter of days."

"You did when you met me," he was silent for a moment, gaping and searching for words.

"That's not the same," he said finally and she gave him a unconvinced look.

"Killian, everyone deserves a second chance."

"I'll decide if he deserves one or not," he walked past her toward Felix and raised his sword. "So you are telling us that you broke your loyalty to Pan to keep Sophia safe?"

"Yes," he answered without hesitation, "and I can take you to her."

"And how do we know this isn't some kind of trap?" Killian raised the tip of his sword towards his neck and he swallowed, raising his chin just a little.

"You don't," Emma walked over to them when Killian pressed the tip of his sword deeper in his skin.

"Killian stop it," she grabbed the sword out of his hand, pushing him a little back and looking Felix in the eye. "Is this a trap?" she asked him.

"No."

She nodded and turned back to Killian, handing him back his sword, "he's telling the truth, discussion over." She walked past Killian. He looked confused at Felix and back at Emma before following her.

"How do you know?" he asked her when he was beside her again.

"The curse gave me the ability to tell if people are lying remember?" she said without looking at him.

He looked back at Felix who was following them a bit hesitated, "If you do anything to betray us, I going to kill you."

"I'm sure you will," Felix said. The rest of the trip he followed them in silence back to the ship.

* * *

Pan had trapped her in a cage until their battle. She had been sitting there now for hours and her headache was killing her. She wondered where Felix had gone off to and if he would come back any time soon. Her eyelids became heavy and she felt herself become tired. Maybe it was a good idea to sleep a bit before the battle, gather some energy. She closed her eyes and immediately she heard the whisper. She wanted to open her eyes again but the whisper stoke to her and she could understand what is was saying.

 _"_ _Don't open your eyes"_ it whispered. _"Listen to me and do as I say"_

"Okay," she said back.

 _"_ _You have to win this, you have to defeat Peter Pan and become queen of Neverland"_

"How?"

 _"_ _Magic"_

She heard ruffling noise beside her and opened her eyes again. _Why was she listening to the whisper? Why was she talking to it?_ This was crazy, she doesn't want to become queen of Neverland, she just wants to go home. Someone was approaching her and opened her cage. She climb out and looked at the boy who opened her cage.

"Pan is waiting for you," the boy said and walked into the jungle, motioning to her to follow him. he brought her to a clearing. All the lost boys where gathered around it and were whispering to each other while eyeing her. One of the boy sat behind some kind of drum which he hit twice and everyone went silent. Torches that were standing upright in the ground lit one for one and Peter Pan landed right before her. All the lost boys cheered and Pan made a dramatic bow. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Lost boys!" he began, "Today I discovered this lost girl on the island!" he gestured towards her before continuing, "she was stupid enough to accept my challenge and the consequences that follow!" All the lost boys laughed at her and yelled at her.

"Because she is that stupid," he continued, "I let her chose."

He turned to her with a sickening smirk but she just grinned back. _"Magic,"_ the voice in her head whispered but she ignored it.

"A fight," she said and walked closer to him, "without magic, without weapons and without help from any one. A one on one fist fight."

Again he didn't expect that from her and that pleased her.

"Alright," he said and walked to his side of the clearing, she did the same. "Let's begin."

* * *

Felix leaned over the railing of the ship, his eyes fixed on the horizon and his mind drifting off to Sophia. Hook was keeping a close eye on him from the helm. He had told them where she was and they immediately set sail after that. Neither of them had spoken to him ever since and he was glad they didn't. He knew Sophia looked a lot like her father so he was prepared for that. But not for the eyes of her mother. They were the same, exactly the same and he couldn't help but stare at them when he first saw her.

He probably looked like an idiot. Hook had known him for 300 years, 300 years of showing no emotions at all, 300 years of not caring and suddenly he was like… this. He saw how confused and surprised he looked at his sudden change of attitude. But Felix was surprised too, Hook had changed a lot too. For one, he didn't have his hook anymore and how he was with Sophia's mother, like no matter what he would stay at her side and protect her till his dying breath.

 _I would do the same for Sophia_. The sudden thought confused and scared him a bit. He liked her, he couldn't deny that anymore, but could he compare that to the relationship between her parents? He shook her head. It didn't matter if he could or not, she would leave and he would be left behind. And if he did come with her he wouldn't have a chance. She deserves someone who isn't broken, someone who isn't cold hearted, someone who could care for her and who her parents would approve of. He wasn't that someone, he was nothing more than a lost boy that belonged on Neverland.

"Don't let him get under your skin," he looked beside him to see Sophia's mother leaning against the railing, looking at the horizon.

"What?" she turned her head and looked at him with a sweet expression.

"Killian… or Hook, don't let him get under your skin," she said and smile at him. "He is just very protective over Sophia."

He looked down at the waters below them, "I get that."

"You like her, don't you?" he felt his cheeks warm up, what was he supposed to say? To her mother?!

"It doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

He was silent for a moment, staring at the waves, trying to find the right words to explain why not. "Because she will be leaving and I would stay behind."

"Why not come with us?" he slowly looked up at her, would Sophia want him to come with her?

"What if Sophia doesn't want me to come?"

She gave him a knowing look and smiled to herself, like she knew some kind of secret that he didn't knew. "Look, Felix, I don't know you that well and what Killian has told me isn't that positive," here it is, she going to say he wasn't worthy of her, didn't deserve her after everything he has done, that he- "but I don't care, neither does she. I don't care what you did in the past. All I care about is if you can make my daughter smile brighter, laugh happier and make her feel cherished and loved."

Before he could respond she turned on her heels and walked towards the helm to stand beside Hook. The words repeated over and over again in his head. Could he make her smile brighter? Could he make her laugh happier? Could he make her feel cherished? And most importantly; could a unloved lost boy make her feel loved?

* * *

The boy behind the drum hit it and cheers filled the clearing. She stood in her fighting position, making sure she stood strong. They circled around each other for a moment before Pan attacked. She dodge his blow and made some distance. She was observing his moves, how he stood and his defence. His defence was flawless, he moved light on his feet and his standing was strong like hers. He probably knew how to fight standing but did he know how to fight on the ground?

He threw a few more punches her way which she dodged. His movements were almost flawless. Almost. She noticed he moved swift on his toes and barely stood on his heels which made kicking him to the ground easy. After a kick she decided that it was her turn to finally attack. So far he had blocked of dodged all her punches and kicks.

"Is that all you got?" he asked her when he blocked another punch.

"I was just warming up," with that he threw a punch at her with she dodged by stepping to his inside and moving his arm the other way. With a swift move she grabbed his wrist, gave a blow under his chin, pushed him backward and swept him off his feet. The crowd went silent when Pan hit the ground. The silence was broken by the voice of the boy behind the drum.

"First round goes to the lost girl!" he yelled and the crowd cheered. Pan got to his feet, he looked furious and the crowd went silent again. "Winner choses the second theme of the round."

"Alright then," she pretended to be thinking, "I'll make it easy for you Peter. Ground wrestle, first one to get the other say the save word wins."

"And what's the save word?" Pan asked while glaring at her.

"Let's see… what about 'Hook'?" she gave him a challenging look.

"Fine, let start."

They both sat down on their knees and waited for the drum. She saw that Pan's anger hasn't cooled down and she was enjoying it too much. Far too much…. Why was she enjoying this so much? The drum sounded and she erased the thoughts from her mind. Pan launched forward and grabbed her by her shoulders. She twisted her body so that she wouldn't fall backward and he would lose his balance. With all he strength she pushing him to the ground. He grunted in pain and she was about to set a stranglehold when he blasted her away with magic. She fell backwards and gripped her left shoulder. Pan stood up again and walked over to her.

"Change of rules, scream 'Hook' when you're about to be killed by magic," he lifted his hands, fireballs forming in his hands.

 _"_ _Use your magic"_

With a flowing move she rolled out of the way, got up and blasted him back with an invisible magic force. Pan landed on top a group of lost boys. She stared down at her hand, where did that came from?

 _"_ _Use it again,"_ said the whisper. _"Kill him."_

A grin spread across her face and she felt the power flow through her veins. With an invisible force she lifted Pan and chocked him. He tried to free himself and hit her with his magic but failed at both. With Pan still in the air she spoke to the lost boys.

"From this day on you will remember, the great Peter Pan has been defeated and there is a new Queen in Neverland!" the lost boys began to cheer. She brought Pan closer to her before continuing. "Remember this day," she said as she looked him dead in the eye, "because you didn't just lose your first battle from a girl, but also from the daughter of Captain Hook."

Perhaps if he wasn't chocking he would have looked more shocked but she didn't care. She tossed him careless to the side. "Tie him up, put him in a cage, I don't care just make sure he is out of my way."

A few lost boys followed her commands while Peter yelled at her, "You will regret this! You hear me? No one messes with the King of Neverland!"

She ignored him while he was carried away. She turned towards the lost boy and held her fist in the air. "Long live the Queen!" she called and all the boys repeated after her.

 _"_ _Long live the Queen"_

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! please please please leave a review, I really want to know what you think of the story. What would you think could happen next? What would you like to see?**


	6. Chapter 6

It was night when they arrived at the southern part of the island. Felix let them to the cave where he had hidden Sophia in. He got a bit nervous every step they took. Last time he came to visit her this late she was curled up and crying, he didn't want to see her that way again. But this time her parents where there to comfort her. The thought of her no longer needing him made him sadder than he thought it would.

He entered the cave, Hook and Emma not far behind him. "Sophia?" he called softly through the cave. She didn't answer so he walked further until they were inside. He looked around, her fire was out and he didn't see her anywhere.

"Where is she?" Hook said from behind him, the impatient and anger clear in his voice.

"She was here before I left…" he didn't understand, where could she be? Did Pan find her? Is she in trouble? He began to worry that something bad might have happened. He didn't dare look behind him at her parents. If something had happened to her it was all his fault. He should have stayed, should have told Pan to send someone else, should have protected her more.

"Felix, look at us," Emma said. How could he look at them? After a moment of hesitation he turned to face them. Hook as always glaring at him but Emma put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a sad but hopeful smile. "She is strong, she can take care of herself. Wherever she is we'll find her."

"What if Pan took her?" Hook said in a less gentle tone.

"I can go to the camp," he said. "If she is there I'll bring her back here."

"Then we'll wait here till you return." Hook was about to argue but one look from Emma shut him up. It still surprised him how easily this woman could make the one and only Captain Hook back down. Emma gave him a nod and he walked past them out of the cave.

As soon as he was out of their sight he began to run. He had to make sure she was alright. A part of him wanted to find her in the camp but another part didn't. If she was in the camp that means Pan had found her and he could have hurt her. he knew she was strong but Pan had magic and although she had too she didn't know how to use is.

He slowed down when he heard the laughter and the music of the lost boys. Trying to slow down his breathing he walked past some trees and shoved away some leaves. What he was when he entered the camp was something he didn't expect. There she was, Sophia, sitting on a throne and looking down at the lost boys dancing before her. She clapped on the rhythm of the music and now and then some of the lost boys screamed 'long live the Queen!'.

She noticed him standing there and the smile on her face grew. She stopped her clapping and got down from her throne. He could do nothing but follower her with his eyes as she walked over to him. When she was standing before him he snapped out of his daze and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the camp.

"If you want me alone you could have just asked," she laughed and he knew this wasn't her. He stopped and faced her when he was certain no one could hear them.

"What going on?" he asked.

"Pan challenged me to a battle for the crown, I won." She was looking in a way that was just wrong. She looked careless, too relaxed, like she someone else thought and moved for her.

"Where is Pan now?" she gave him a sloppy smile and walked closer to him.

"Does it matter? I'm the Queen of Neverland now and he is nothing."

"Sophia your parents are here, they came to rescue you and bring you home," that seemed to break through to her.

"My parents?" she looked at him with wide and hopeful eyes but then it changed to something dark. She looked away from him, like she was focusing on something. _The whispers_ , he realised. They must have taken control over her while he was gone. "They can leave the same way they came her, without me."

"Don't you want to see them?"

She snorted, "why would I? They sent me through a portal when I was only a baby. They didn't recognise me when I found them 16 years later. They don't care for me, why would they?" This was definitely not Sophia speaking. She would never say such things. When she looked in in the eye again he saw the light in her eyes completely out. She really didn't believe they love her, that they are here to rescue her, to bring her home.

"Sophia you have to come with me-"

"I don't want to see them," she hissed at him. He had to do something. He couldn't just come back to them and tell them that their daughter doesn't want to come with them. Her eyes looked away from him and unfocused. The whispers where talking to her, he could see it.

"Sophia don't listen to them," she still didn't look at him. "look at me, listen to me." He put both his hands on her arms and she snapped out of it, looking up at him with wide eyes and the light slowly returned. "There you are," he said and smiled.

She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, he did the same. "The whispers drive me crazy," she said softly and he stroked her back. "they make me do things I don't want to do."

"It's okay, they're gone now," she pulled far enough back from the hug so that she could see his face.

"They're not," he saw the battle she was having to control herself behind her eyes. "If I don't listen them the headache returns. The next worse than the one before. They said that if I don't listen they would kill me."

"Do you have a headache now?" he asked softly and she nodded. The tears were forming in her eyes and he couldn't stand it to see her this way.

Suddenly she let out scream and jumped back out of his arms. Her lands moved to her head as she fell to her knees. "Please help me," she whispered before her body went still. Her hands left her head and she stood up. The light was gone again and she sloppy grin was back.

"You can't save her," she said but there was a second voice who accompanied it. "her power is ours now and you can't stop us." Slowly she rose from the ground and magic was forming in her hands. "Leave or face your end." One hand rose and it's palm was moved towards him, the magic in it threatening to escape.

He had to leave, go back to her parents, figure something out. He turned and ran, ran as fast as he could, not looking back, not stopping for anything.

* * *

As soon as Felix left Emma turned towards him. "Why are you so hard on him?" He knew this question was coming. Maybe he was a bit hard on him but still. They had a past and it isn't a pleasant one. "You saw how he reacted when he saw she wasn't there."

"I'm just worried," he said and Emma walked over to him, putting her hand on his cheek. He leaned in to her touch.

"I am too but that doesn't mean you can be an asshole to him," he felt a bit of guilt forming. "he is worried too you know."

"I know him, Swan. That boy has stolen, betrayed and killed. I don't want him to hurt her too."

"I don't want her to get hurt either but I don't believe he will hurt her," she smiled at him with a knowing look before turning and looking around the cave. He followed behind her. Still there was something that he wanted to ask her.

"What did you say to him on the ship?"

"Just something he should think about," he raised an questioning eyebrow but she didn't say more about it. Instead she asked him a question; "If he wanted to come with us, would you let him?"

He was silent for a moment. Would he let one of his enemies who fancy's his daughter come with them to their home? He would normally say no in an instant, but now he was hesitating. Emma clearly sees good in him. He himself is also a quite surprised by how much different he is. The last time he saw Felix was before he left Neverland. He had just killed one of his crewmembers and had the man's blood on his face, looking more animal than human.

But now… now he was just a unloved teenage boy, a lost boy who had finally found someone to care for. And yes, he saw it too. Felix did care about Sophia, he cared enough to break his loyalty to Pan to keep her safe. He knew how much love can change a person, he was an example of it. From vengeful pirate to loving husband and father. Maybe he did deserve a second chance too.

"If Sophia wishes for him to come than who am I to stand in her way," he said finally. Emma seemed to be satisfied with his answer and looked at the wall where a dragon was painted.

"She has it from you," she said softly as she followed the dried paint with her fingers. He came to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"You are not that bad at it either," she leaned into him and sighed. He held her close against him, not wanting to let go just yet. He did let go when they heard something from behind them. They both turned around to see a panting Felix appear from the entrance. He steadied himself against a wall before speaking.

"Somethings very wrong," he panted and Killian saw the panic in his eyes. "She is…. whispers an-and…m-magic." Emma moved to him and helped him on the stone that she had probable used as a bed.

"Calm down, breath in and out," Emma told him softly and he seemed to calm a bit. "Now tell us what happened." Killian walked closer to them and crossed his arms, waiting for him to speak.

"The whispers she was hearing," he started, "they got stronger, they are telling her what to do. Pan had challenged her for the crown of Neverland and she won and is now the Queen of the island. Her magic is also under the control of the whispers," He was silent for a moment, hesitating if he should tell more but continued eventually. "I was able to bring her back in control of herself for a moment and she told me that if she didn't listen to the whispers they were going to kill her. Every time when she is in control of herself she get this headache that gets worse."

They were silent for a moment, Emma and Killian sharing some looks. "We need a plan to save her," Killian said eventually.

"How?" Emma asked a little hopeless.

"We need Pan," Felix said and they both looked at him questioning. "he knows every inch of this island, every creature that lives on it. He must know something about the whispers."

"Where is he?"

"My guess is that Sophia is holding him captive somewhere close to the camp."

"Then we're getting Pan," said Emma and Killian gave her a unbelieving look.

"You're serious? Pan is the most evil little imp on this island!"

"He is also the only one that may know how to save our daughter," she crossed her arms and he saw Felix snicker a bit out of the corner of his eye.

"Good to see you got your humour back," he sneered at Felix and he held his hands up.

Emma slapped his arm, "be nice because you two are going to get Pan."

"What?" they both said in unison.

"You know the island and the camp better than I do, I'll probably just stand in your way," she gave them both a look that said the discussion was over.

Killian sighed and turned to Felix, "When do we leave?"

* * *

"So… how was Neverland when I was gone?" Hook said a little awkward.

"Are you really trying to make small talk?" Felix asked with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged, "Than let's get strait to the point, if all this is over what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" he asked a bit dumb. Fist her mother now her father, why do they want to know? Are parents always so overprotective? He wouldn't know. He never had parents who cared for him like Sophia's parents do. They went to Neverland for her!

"You know what I mean."

He sighed, "I don't know… I don't really belong anywhere else…"

"And if Sophia wanted you to come with us, would you?"

That question again. He has thought about it. He had also thought about that Sophia's mother had said to him. That short moment when he could get through to her he knew he could make her smile brighter, knew he could make her laugh happier and knew he could make her feel cherished. But one thing he still wasn't sure of… could he really make her feel loved? Could he love?

"I don't think she would."

"But what if she did?" Hook pressed on and he was beginning to get annoyed of the way he acted. He would rather have the cutthroat pirate right now.

"Maybe," he knew Hook wanted to asks further but they heard voices not far from them and he had never been so relieved for this distraction. He turned to Hook, "I'll go in, say that the Queen sent me to take over, get Pan and you stay here on the watch out. Got it?"

He nodded, "This discussion isn't over yet."

"Of course it's not," he sighed and walked into the clearing where a cage was with Pan inside. "The Queen sent me to take over, you can return to the camp."

The two boys nodded and left him alone with Pan. When he was sure they couldn't see or hear him anymore he ducked down. "Felix," Pan said surprised. "I knew I could count on you."

"I need your help," he looked behind him and back at Pan. "do you know anything about whispers?"

"Whispers?" Pan asked confused but shook his head. "Just get me out of here first."

Felix moved over to the lock, trying a few things to open it but failed at al attempts. "Stay here," he said and stood up, walking towards Hook.

"I don't really have a choice!" Peter called behind him.

"Where's Pan?" Hook asked as he came into view.

"I can't open the lock," he said and walked back to the cage, Hook following him.

"Hook? What the… What's going on?" Peter asked in confusion. Felix couldn't help but laugh a bit at the scene before him. Captain Hook is trying to free his greatest enemy Peter Pan from a cage that his daughter, Queen of Neverland, put him in. The lock clicked open and Peter was free. "Anyone's going to explain me what the hell is going on?"

"I take it you've met my daughter," Hook said a bit proud.

"Yes I have, but that doesn't really explain anything."

"Well, she hears voices, whispers, they tell her what to do and control her. We need your help to free her from them so that we can take her home."

Peter nodded, "I see, but that still doesn't explain why you are helping him." He was looking at Felix with a raised eyebrow.

"It's kind of a long story," he said and rubbed his neck.

"You two can catch up on the way back to the cave. We need to go before any one catches us," Hook said and walked back towards the cave. Felix followed behind him and after a bit of hesitation so did Peter. He wasn't sure where to start but one thing he was sure of; he rather have the conversation he had with Hook than the one he was about to have with Peter.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading this story! Please leave a review, a penny for your thoughts. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

"So let me get this straight," Felix bowed his head, Hook was grinning and Peter was being a pain in the ass. His life right now was just wonderful. "You betrayed me because you thought a girl was pretty?"

"Not just because she was pretty," he said annoyed. He was going to Kill Hook for walking in circles.

"Still you betrayed me and I should have you punished for that."

"Do your worst." And finally they arrived at the cave. He was pretty sure Hook let them in circles a few times on purpose.

"There you are, what took you so long?" Emma asked them as they entered the cave.

"The Captain thought it was necessary to take the tourist route," he said with a sighed and sat down on the stone bed. "three times."

"And why?" she asked Hook.

"Their conversation was rather amusing and I didn't want to let things unspoken," Killian said with an amused smile. Emma just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"You idiot."

"I agree with the lady," he said as he leaned back against the stone wall and closed his eyes. "Can we now please focus on how we are going to save Sophia?"

"Alright then," Hook said and all the amusement was gone from his voice. "Pan, you know everything about this island. Do you know anything about creatures that whisper to you and take control over you?"

He opened his eyes and looked over to Peter who was thinking. "There is this legend of the first King and Queen of Neverland. The legend says they created this island for lost boys and girls to keep them from growing up. The King and Queen were sweet people and the entire island was filled with laughing and dancing lost boys and girls. But the King wanted more, he didn't want to share Neverland with his Queen anymore. The Queen knew this and killed him before he could kill her. She became the Queen of Neverland, but ruling the island alone rose to her head. She wanted more lost boy and girls so she stole children with families away from them. The more children on the island, the more power she had and she became obsessed. All the lost boy and girls turned against her and one night her defence failed and she was killed. The lost children found a way back home and the island was left alone for thousands of years. That was until I came."

"Lovely tale but what has this to do with any of this?" Hook said impatient.

"I wasn't done," Pan sneered back, "the legend also says that the Queen's spirit still lives in the mountains and the earth of this island. The reason my shadow only takes lost boys is because she can only poses lost girls. It appears your daughter is pretty powerful and the Queen is taking her advantage with her."

"But I have the same magic as her, why hasn't she possessed me?" Emma asked.

"She can only poses lost girls, you are all grown up."

"How do we get the ghosts of the Queen out of her?" he asked and everyone awaited Pan's answer.

"The Queen is bound to the island. If she leaves Neverland she'll probably be freed from her."

"How do get her out of Neverland?"

"My shadow can fly your ship out of here but the real question is, how are we going to get her on the ship?"

* * *

 _"_ _Do you feel it?"_

"Yes"

 _"_ _Good. Now spread your arms and take it all in."_

Sophia spread her arms, inhaled a deep breath and took it in, all the magic, all the power the island possessed, everything. She felt it burn through her veins and it felt wonderful. She felt like she could destroy every realm with just a snip of her finger and she loved it.

 _"_ _Now take all this power, all this magic and follow my lead."_

Sophia followed, she didn't know where but she followed. It brought her to the waters. She felt the water on her feet and they carried her, carried her towards an little island with a cave that looked like a skull. She stepped on the stone of the island and followed the way inside.

"What's this?" she asked the whisper.

 _"_ _This is my tomb, this is where I'll rise again."_

"What do I have to do?" she walked around the tomb on which lay dead flowers. She stopped where she saw letters engraved in the stone. She read it quietly to herself and trailed it with her finger. "The Lost Queen of Neverland," she read.

 _"_ _That's me. And you'll free me when the moon is full and on its highest point."_

"Tonight is a full moon," she noted. "I won't disappoint you, my Queen."

 _"_ _I know you won't."_

* * *

Felix walked over to the camp. They had made a plan, it was a simple one but why make it difficult if it can be simple? Felix had to get the Queen that possessed Sophia to trust him. Because Sophia liked him or at least trusted him so he was the best choice. In the meantime Hook, Emma and Pan where going to get sleeping powder from somewhere on the island while he kept an eye on her. When they had the sleeping powder he would help them sneak in the camp, get her to inhale the powder and get her to the ship.

He still didn't know how he was going to get the Queens trust but since her mind and emotions are tied to those of Sophia it should make it a bit easier. Unless Sophia didn't like him, that he was just her only contact on the island that she could talk to and- No. He shook his head. He was not going to think about that, not now. It was a good plan and before she knew it she was back home, safe with her family… and far away from him. He didn't plan on going with them, she probably wouldn't ask him to come anyway. He was just a lost boy who helped her, nothing more. Why would she ask him to come with them?

He took a deep breath, erasing the thoughts from his mind and focused on his part of the plan. As soon as he stepped through the bushes she spotted him. She was wearing different clothing that before. She wore a white gown with silver lining and long sleeves, her hair down and a small glistering neckless around her neck. She looked beautiful. She stood up from her throne and walked over to him, this time there was no smile on her lips.

"Felix, what are you doing here?" she asked as she stood before him. He snapped out of his daze and gave her a apologizing look.

"I'm here to apologise. You were right, your parents are awful. I want to stand by your side from now on and bound my loyalty to you," he got on one knee, keeping his head bowed, waiting for her to tell him to rise again.

"You know my trust is not that easily bought."

"I know that. I'll prove myself if that's what you wish," he said, keeping his head bowed.

"Rise." He stood up again but kept his eyes focused on the ground. "Look me in the eye." He did as he was told and looked her in the eye. Her look was cold, dark and dead. It send a shiver down his spine. She stepped closer to him, bringing her hand up to follow the scar on his face. He did his best not to flinch as soon as her finger touched his skin. His heartbeat quickened and it pounded in his ears. It was a miracle she didn't hear it. "You're in luck," she said. "the girl trusts you and it looks like she wants you by her side."

He knew this was the Queen inside her speaking, that she was talking about Sophia. "Then I'll stand by you, My Queen," he said and she smiled at him, lowering her hand. The cold look in her eyes was replaced by a bit of the light that was Sophia. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss her. The feeling was strange, unfamiliar. He never wanted to kiss anyone in his life before, the thought never came to mind before. He didn't even know how to, but he just wanted to kiss her. Suddenly he wanted to find out what it was like to kiss Sophia.

Luckily she turned on her heels and walked back to her throne. If she hadn't done that he was pretty sure he would have kissed her without a second thought. He took a few calming breaths and tried to focus back on the plan. Sophia may trust him but the Queen inside her still had her doubts. He walked over to her, trying not to look at her. "What do you want me to do, My Queen?"

"I'm bored," she said and rested her head on her hand. "I want a battle."

"A battle?"

"Yes, a battle. Gather all the lost boys in the arena and I'll explain everything there."

"As you wish," he said and made a small bow and followed her orders.

* * *

"So what does this flower look like?" Emma asked Killian as they walk through the jungle.

"It's really small with blue pedals. When you touch the pedals the powder will come free," Killian explained.

"Okay, a little blue flower. That shouldn't be that hard to find, right?"

"With magic it wouldn't be that hard but since that daughter of yours has absorbed all the magic in Neverland it is," Pan said annoyed over his shoulder while he lead the way. They had noticed that their magic was gone just before they started searching for the flower.

"Don't talk about Sophia like that," Killian warned him through gritting teeth. "she had nothing to do with this. She is as much the victim of this all as you are."

"If she didn't fall through that portal in the first place this wouldn't have happened."

"Then you have Zelena to blame for this, not Sophia."

Emma rolled her eyes at them. They couldn't just walk in silence for two seconds and they still had to walk to this place where the flower grew. This was going to be a long, long trip.

* * *

Tonight. Tonight she would free the lost Queen. This was her destiny, this was what she was meant to do. How did she know? The whisper told her. The whisper of the Queen. She had given her power, she told her what was good and what was bad. Sophia felt honoured to be the one to free her. And still… she couldn't get writ of the feeling that something was wrong. But she doesn't have to worry, the Queen worries for her. She doesn't have to think, the Queen thinks for her. She just has to smile and enjoy the fuzzy feeling in her head. Everything was going to be fine.

"My Queen," she heard from beside her throne. "everyone is here."

She nodded to the lost boy who informed her and stood up. "How wonderful to have you all gathered here with me. Today we will have a tournament in honour of me and for our amusement. Different lost boys will fight against each other to win a prize." She said and they cheered.

"What's the prize?" some of them yelled.

"What do you want?"

All the boys yelled different kind of prizes that they would like. One yelled chocolate cake, the other a new cloak and some wanted new weapons. She smiled at them and wanted to tell them that they could have what they wanted when a clear voice from her right yelled something that made the lost boys quiet.

"A kiss from the beautiful Queen." The voice said and when she looked over the saw Felix leaning against a tree with his hood over his head and arms crossed. He lifted his head a little and she could see he was smirking. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her cheeks warmed up. But she also felt daring.

"A kiss? Is that what you want?" the boys screamed in approval and she gave Felix a quick side glance. "Then who shall fight for it?"

Some of the older and stronger lost boys stepped forward and bowed before her. In total five boys came forward. She felt her smile fade just a little when she didn't spot Felix between any of them and looked over to the tree he had been standing against.

"Looking for me?" she heard from behind her in a deep voice. She jumped a little when Felix gave her a small kiss on the cheek and went to stand beside the other boys. She was frozen for a few second and she felt a slight headache form.

 _"_ _Don't let him get to you."_

She blinked a few times and she felt the heat leave her face, just like the headache and the fuzzy feeling returned. "Well then, let's start."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! I'm sorry it's not that long as the others but the next one will be longer! Please leave a review I really want to know what you think of this story! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

This was just too easy. Felix ducked when a left hook came his way and kicked his opponent to the ground. The moves Sophia had taught him came to good use. This was the third battle he had won with not even a scratch. He looked up to where Sophia was sitting on her throne and met her gaze. He smirked and winked at her and she looked away. He didn't know where all this confident came from but he has the opportunity to get a kiss from her and he was not going to throw that away. It may be his only chance and he couldn't get it out of his head. He has to kiss her, no matter what he just has to before she leaves.

"Who's next?" he asked and walks around the area. Another boy walks forwards. The best part of living on Neverland longer than anyone else is that you know everyone on the island. He knows how everyone fights and what their weak spots are. The one in front of him wasn't that big but he was fast. That means he is easy to get on the ground without too much force. The he heard the drum and immediately the boy launched forwards. This wasn't even a real challenge anymore. With a sidestep he copied the move Sophia did when she told him to attack her. And just like that another boy was to the ground, this one face first.

He walked back to his spot, waiting for the next lost boy to try. Did they really think they could win when a kiss was what he was fighting for? Apparently they didn't like the way he had won every battle so far because they were coming for him three at a time now. He tried to dodge and block their blows while making his own but three at a time was harder than one. Someone punched him right in the stomach and he ducked in. Than another kicked him from behind so that he fell on his hands and knees. He tried to catch his breath when he felt a hard kick to his side which send him to the ground. The boys kicked him a few more times. He tried to get up a more than once but they would just kick him harder back to the ground. He gritted his teeth to keep himself from screaming.

When they were done and walked away he wrapped one arm around his sore body, using his other to push himself up. Slowly he got to his feet again. He was going to kill them. He gritted his teeth again and looked at the three boys who had their backs turned to him, facing Sophia. If they touched her with one finger he would make sure they wished they had never been born. With anger filling his body he forgot about his pain and roared forward. It all went by too fast for anyone to know what happened. Two of the boys were unconscious on the ground with blue eyes, maybe a broken rib or two and a nose bleeding. The other has ran into the jungle in fear but didn't get very far when Felix threw a rock to his head.

His body was filled with anger, rage and pain. No one beat him without facing the consequences. Around him is was completely silent. He slowly began to calm down and his body began to tremble. He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing. He only opened his eyes again when he felt a gentle hand brush some of his hair out of his face. Before him stood Sophia. Not the Queen in her body but really her. She looked concerned when their eyes met.

"Are you okay?" she whispered while her other hand come up to cup his cheek. He gave her a small smile and nodded. All the pain he felt seemed to fade at her touch. As if she just remember something she blinked a few times and the Queen returned. The worry disappeared and she turned around with a big smile on hr face. "We have a winner!" she announced enthusiastic.

The boys cheered, but he couldn't hear any of it. When she turned and her fingers left his skin he felt the pain return and it was too overwhelming. He fought to keep conciseness but lost, his eyes closed and his body fell to the ground. The only thing he heard was Sophia scream his name before everything went silent and black.

* * *

"I still can't believe why she loves you."

"She sees me for who I really am."

"A one handed pirate with a drinking problem?"

"If you didn't notice it yet I have two hands."

"You didn't when you two met."

"How the bloody hell would you know?"

"SHUT UP!" Emma screamed. Both Killian and Pan stopped and turned to her. "Could you guys please just shut up for a few second and walk in silence?"

Killian and Pan looked at each other and then back at her. She gave them a look that said she was not going to take 'no' for an answer.

"Fine," they both grumbled.

"Thank you," Emma sighed and began to walk again. Killian came to walk beside her while Pan kept leading the way.

"I'm sorry for my behaver, love," Killian said with apologising look. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Find this stupid flower and get the hell out of here," she said frustrated. When she looked over at him she soften a bit. "I just want to go home and spend some time as a family."

Killian smiled at her and kissed her temple. "We'll be home before you know it."

"I hope so," Pan said over his shoulder. Killian was about to comment on that but Emma gave him a look that made him back off, for now. They walked in silence for a few more miles when Pan stopped and turned toward them. "This valley is where the flower grows but before we go in I have to warn you, the blue flower is not the only one that grows here. The other flowers work the same way as the blue but could contain deadly poison or burning powder." Emma and Killian nodded. "we are going to split up. The blue flower is a rare one, when you find it put a piece of cloth over your hand and grab the flower. Make sure not to inhale the powder. We meet back here in 20 minutes. If no one has found the blue flower by then… we are doomed."

"Alright, let's do this," Emma said and clapped her hands. Pan entered the valley and she wanted to enter it too but Killian grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Be careful," he whispered when he pulled back.

"You too," she whispered before walking out of his embrace, into the valley. She's very careful not to touch any of the plants and keeps an eye out for the blue flower. Purple, green, pink, purple, orange, yellow, red, red, pink, but no blue. She hoped the Killian and Pan had more luck because she can't find a single blue flower. Orange, red, yellow, pink, pink, purple, pink again, orange, green, red, pink, yellow, blue, red, pink… wait. Blue!

She walked back a few passes and spots the blue flower. She quickly grabs a cloth from her pocket and placed it on her hand like Pan instructed. She grabs the flower with her cloth covered hand and feels the powder being blown in to it on her palm. She pulled her hand away from the flower and quickly closed the cloth tightly with an elastic band. She grinned and walked back to their meeting spot.

When she arrived Pan and Killian were already there and of course they were arguing about who knows what. She held the powder behind her back as she approached them.

"Did you guys find it?" she asked them.

"No, did you find any?" Killian asked her hopeful.

"Well…" she began and held the cloth with the powder inside up from behind her back for them to see.

Killian laughed and lifted her from the ground to swirl her around. "You are bloody brilliant, amazing!"

"It was just luck," Pan huffed and Killian glared at him when he put her down. "let's just put Felix out of his misery."

"Alright than, Allons-y!" Killian said.

"Dork," Emma laughed and followed him. Pan raised a questioning eyebrow before following them.

* * *

Tingling. That was the first thing he felt when he slowly got back consciousness. He was laying on his back on what felt like a blanket on the ground. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around him. He was in a small clearing in the jungle. He tried to sit up which was surprisingly easier than he would have thought. The pain in his entire body was nothing more than a slight ache and then there was the tingling feeling he felt too. He heard ruffling from leaves and looked over to see Sophia appear from behind them.

"Your awake," she said with a shy smile. "I healed your body but it should take a few hours before it is fully recovered."

"Thank you," he said and followed her with his eyes when she walked over to him. He pushed himself off of the ground, gritting his teeth when he felt his muscles ache and stood up. When their eyes met he knew that this was Sophia again. Without knowing that he did he brought up his hand and put a strand of hair behind her ear. She bit her lip and a sweet pink colour covered her cheeks at his touches.

"You know since you won all the battles…" she began and looked down at her hands, "you, uhm… won the prize and-"

In a unexpected move he put his arm around her back, pulling her to him and kissed her. Her lips were soft against his and it was everything he hoped it would be and more. He felt her relax against him, her hands resting on his shoulders. His other hand come up to cradle her head. He couldn't help put pull her closer when she deepened the kiss. His heart was beating like crazy and the painful ache he felt before was gone. It all just felt right. For once in his life he felt like he belonged somewhere, that he belonged here with her, that she belonged in his arms. And with her in his arms he felt something he has never felt before, Home.

When they separated for air he let his forehead lean against hers and kept his eyes closed. Her breath was warm on his skin and the realisation slowly drawn to him. He kissed her. He just had his first kiss and it was with Sophia. A smile grew on his lips. _Was this her first kiss too?_ He wondered as he opened his eyes to look at her. The smile faded when he saw her eyes where closed tightly, she took in shuddering breaths and her body tensed against his.

"Sophia?" he said softly and stroked her hair as an attempted to sooth her. "Sophia, look at me. Open your eyes and look at me."

She shuddered and he feared she was going to fall if he didn't hold her tightly. After a few second that felt like forever she opened her eyes and looked at him. They were filled with tears and again he saw the inside battle. She closed them again and shook her head whispering 'no' over and over again. He didn't know what he had to do, he felt powerless but all he wanted was that she wouldn't be hurting anymore.

He slowly sank to his knees, taking her with him. He held her close, letting her head rest against his chest while stroking her hair and rocking her from side to side. After a while her breathing evened and he knew she was asleep. The lost Queen inside her was planning something. If she really threatened to kill her she would be dead by now but she wasn't. The thought of her being dead made him hold her tighter. The Queen needs her for something, something that involves a lot of magic. But what? What does she want with his Sophia?

* * *

The three of them walked into the cave and that they were surprised to see Felix with Sophia was a understatement. He was sitting on the stone bed with Sophia's head resting on his lap while he stroked her hair absently.

"Was about time you came," he said when he looked up to them.

"How did you get her here?" Pan asked.

"She fell asleep and I carried her here," he said simply. Killian narrowed his eyes, Felix was clearly holding something back.

"How did you get her to fall asleep?" Killian asked him and crossed his arms.

"I just… held her and rocked her a bit," his face became a little red which pleased Killian a bit.

"And the Queen just let you hold her?" he took a few steps closer and Felix looked back down at Sophia.

"Killian, leave him alone," Emma said, moving past him to look at their daughter. "So, we got the powder for nothing?"

"I don't think that if she wakes while we bring her to the ship she would be very happy so let hold on to it, just in case," Felix said and gently moved Sophia's head from his lap and onto some cloth that formed a pillow. Killian noticed how careful and gentle he was with her, it made him see the boy a little differently. He got off the stone bed, giving Sophia one last look like he was hesitating to leave her there. "let's talk outside, I don't want her to wake."

They nodded. Pan and Felix walked toward the exit of the cave. "Give us a moment, we'll be right behind you," Emma said to them when they turned to see if they were coming.

When they left the cave Emma let herself lean against Killian to keep herself steady. He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other went to Sophia, stroking her hair. Emma grabbed their daughters hand while looking at her sleeping form.

"We found her Killian," she said quietly. "We found her and we're going home."

"Aye, we are," he kissed his wife's head before moving over to his daughter and placing a small kiss on her head as well. "we're going home."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! Well, this is the last chapter of this year but next year new chapters will come! Don't forget to leave a review with your thought, I love to read them! I wish you all a happy new year! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Slowly Sophia opened her eyes and looked around. What was she doing in her cave? She can't remember anything after… after Felix kissed her. She had kissed Felix. And the kiss felt so… right. She felt at home in his arms.

 _"_ _Your home is here, he means nothing to you."_

Her home is here, he didn't mean anything to her. Still she wasn't completely convinced. But it didn't matter, she had to get out of here and go to the tomb of the lost Queen before it was too late. She got of the bed and walked toward the exit of the cave. She stopped when she heard voiced outside. She heard the voice of her mother and her father. Tears formed in her eyes, she had missed their voices, she had missed them.

 _"_ _You hate them. They don't love you."_

She hates them. They don't love her. She walked back in the cave and with a simple wave of her hand she disappeared in a cloud of light blue smoke. She appeared in the tomb. Looking up she saw the moon was almost on his highest point.

"What do I have to do, My Queen?" she asked.

 _"_ _The neckless, use it to free me from my prison."_

She unclipped the neckless and held it before her. It was a simple silver chain with one small crystal hanging from it. It glistered in the moonlight beautifully. She closed her eyes and let the wind lift her from the ground. She flew directly under the moon and she felt it's power. All the power she could summon including her own she directed to the neckless. She opened her eyes again to see the crystal glow a bright light blue colour.

 _"_ _Lay the crystal on my tomb."_

She lowered herself to the ground and walked to the tomb. In the stone was a small hole. She took the crystal and put it in the hole. The second the crystal fell in the hole the earth shook and she was pushed to the ground by an invisible force. She sat up and saw the Queen rise from her tomb. The Queen had ghost like hair, a dress with holes and tears in the fabric and her skin was as white as snow. The crystal of the neckless was in her crown. Sophia got back full control of her thoughts and body and she was terrified. What had she done?

"Sophia, you freed me," the Queen said. "But I'm not done with you just yet."

"What do you want from me?" she asked barely hearable.

"You see, I can't come back completely unless we trade," the Queen said and came closer to her. "A life for a life."

The Queen moved her hand forward and Sophia felt the life being sucked out of her. she screamed in the hope someone, anyone would hear her and save her. But it was too late, the power inside her, the light she once had was taken. She felt weak, there was nothing left. With that she fell lifeless to the ground.

* * *

The earth began to shake and everyone struggled to keep upright.

"What was that?" Emma asked. Hook immediately went back in the cave only to come back a few second later with a pale face.

"Sophia's gone," he said. Felix felt his stomach drop and a slight panic rose up in him. Where is she? Did something happen to her? Is she okay? What's happening?

"Where could she be?" Pan asked. From all the people here he seemed more annoyed than worried. No wait, he was only annoyed. A strong wind blew through the island. It was cold and ice appeared on the leaves and the trees and bushes. The normally so warm island slowly turned frozen. Felix was glad to have his cloak but Emma and Hook didn't have anything to keep them warm. When he looked over at them Hook had Emma wrapped in his arms, trying to keep her warm.

"What do we have here?" a voice said from above them. They all looked up to see a woman, the Queen. She was like a ghost turned to flesh. On her head was a crown with a crystal. Felix recognised the crystal, it was the same Sophia wore as a neckless.

"What did you do to her?" he asked through gritted teeth. "Where is she?!"

"Your little lost girl is dead. She traded her life for mine," the Queen said. Felix felt anger, pain, disbelieve, rage, everything. This wasn't true, this couldn't be true. Sophia was strong, she can't be dead. It just can't be.

"You're lying!" he shouted. He wanted to rip her apart, this couldn't be true. He roared forward, not really knowing what he was doing, but he didn't came far when she blasted him backwards.

"Go to the skull formed cave on the island and see for yourself," she said with a sickening grin.

"Why are you telling us this?" Emma asked, trying to keep her tears back.

"I want to see your pain, I want to see you all hopeless. Your heartbreak is my power." With that she disappeared again, her wicked laugh could still be heard in the wind. Felix stood up again, tears stung his eyes as he walked into the now frozen jungle.

"Where are you going?" Hook called after him.

"Prove that she isn't…" he couldn't get the words out of her mouth. He kept walking, he didn't care if they followed him or not. After a while he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't allow himself to think of what would happen if it was true, if she was really… gone. Every step closer to the skull island made his eyes more watery and the tears threatened to break through. He never cried. Never did, never had. Not when he was hurt, not when he was mistreated, never.

When they arrived by the waters it was completely frozen over. He didn't care if the ice wasn't strong enough he just walked over it. It didn't even matter if he fell through, no one would care if it happened anyway.

Felix made it to the skull island and walked inside the Queen's tomb. The fight he felt before left his body when he saw her. There she was, on the ground and not moving. He didn't even know how he got at her side so fast. He gently moved her hair out of her face and lifted her head.

"Sophia?" he whispered. The first tear fell when she kept silenced. "Sophia, wake up. Look at me." She didn't make a move, not even a little and it broke his heart to see her so lifeless. He lifted her up in his arms, holding her tightly while he silently sobbed, "Please look at me."

* * *

Emma didn't know how long they've been sitting here. Her tears were dried out, Killian's too. He was now silently rocking her on the ground. Pan was outside doing who knows what and Felix… he was broken. He still held Sophia's body gentle but tightly against, sometimes he whispered something but she could hear what. She knew he needed someone so she pulled back out of Killian's embrace. She looked at him, his eyes were puffy and she could see the dried tears on his face. He silently asked her if she was okay and she nodded. She wasn't okay but she had to be strong right now. She looked over at Felix then back at Killian. He nodded in understanding and she stood up.

She slowly approached and kneeled down beside him. Although it hurt to look at her daughter's lifeless body she had to be strong because he couldn't. She placed her hand gently on his shoulder but her didn't move.

"Felix?" she whispered softly. This seemed to get his attention as he slowly lifted his head to look at her. She saw the emptiness in his eyes, the pain and the heartbreak. Tears still streamed down his cheeks. "You are not alone."

He looked back down at Sophia and whispered barely hearable, "I am alone." His voice was broken. "I never had anyone until now and I lost her."

"We are still here."

"But you'll leave, everyone leaves." She didn't know what kind of past he had before he came to Neverland but it was clearly too much for him. "I should have been the one. She should have just killed me."

"It's not your fault." He looked at her again, his eyes were dark and broken, it was too much for him.

"It is," his voice was convincing. He really believed it was his fault. Gently she moved lifted Sophia out of his arms. At first he didn't want to let go of her, like he still wanted to hold on to her. But he let go eventually and she placed her daughter carefully on the ground before them. Fresh tears formed in her eye when she stroked her cheek but she blinked them away. She had to be strong for Felix right now.

"No it's not. None of this is your fault. You did your best to protect her," she said but he was still not convinced.

"I should have done more." She grabbed him by both his shoulders, making him look at her instead of Sophia.

"Listen, Sophia wouldn't blame you for any of this. I don't blame you, Killian doesn't blame you, no one blames you. From everyone here you have done the most to protect her so if there _is_ anyone to blame it is anyone _but_ you. Do you understand?"

He nodded and she saw he was holding back tears. Her mother instincts took over and he pulled him into a hug, stroking his back and let him cry into her shoulder. She closed her eyes to keep her own from spilling as she listened to his broken sobs. He was too young for this. He may have lived thousands of years but he was still too young.

* * *

They walked out of the cave and into the cold where Pan was waiting for them. They had put Sophia's body on the tomb, not wanting her to lay on the ground.

"Was about time you came," Pan said annoyed as he pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against.

"Shut up, Pan," Killian growled and glared at him.

"Easy Captain," he said and held up his hands. "I'm sorry for your daughter but we have kind of a problem right now."

"Then lest go to my ship and see our next move there."

"I'm not coming," Felix said from behind them. "not that anyone would care."

"Why not?" Emma asked.

"I don't belong anywhere, I'm no use."

She sighed before looking back at him, "If you change your mind you know where to find us." She knew he needed time. Emma and Killian walked over the frozen waters but Pan turned to Felix before he followed them.

"I'm sorry, I know she meant a lot to you." The words did nothing to him, nothing did. He felt empty, alone, and angry. When the three of them were out of sight he walked back into the cave. Although it hurt him like hell to see her he had to go to her one last time. For the last time he stroked her hair, brushed his fingers against her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"She will pay for what she did to you. I promise."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! This chapter is again shorter than the others and again I promis the next will be longer! please leave a review, I really want to know what you guy thought about this chapter and this story in general. ;)**

 **Ps. I cried while writing this chapter, but I promise you that everything will be alright in the end!**


	10. Chapter 10

Felix felt colder than he had ever been. Not just because the island was frozen but also because there was nothing inside him that could keep him warm. That fire had died when he saw Sophia no longer breathing. The only thing he could do now was make sure the Queen payed for what she did or die trying. He was on his way to Sophia's cave. It may have hurt him more to see her paintings if he wasn't already dead inside. Inside he did his best not to look at anything but what he was looking for. In the corner on his left side were a few small rocks, behind them her two cutlasses. He grabbed them and immediately the memory of them sparring came to his mind. The way she smiled, how her eyes were bright and for a few second free of worry. How her cheeks reddened and the way she tried to hide it so he wouldn't see. So full of life, but now…

He shook his head. He wasn't going to cry now, he needed to make the Queen pay. No one takes away his Sophia from him without paying a horrible price. He walk out of the cave, one cutlass in each hand, not looking back. The Queen's power came from heartbreak. Well, if she wants heartbreak, she'll get it.

* * *

Emma, Killian and Pan were inside The Jolly Roger. Inside it was warmer and safer. They decided to look through some books he had on board, maybe there was something in there that could help them. Emma sat next to Killian on his bed and Pan sat at his desk. The three of them had a book before them and the only sound that could be heard was the cracking of the fire that filled the room with heat.

"Hey, look," Pan said suddenly, breaking the silence and pointing at something in his book. "This crystal, it's the same as the one in the Queen's crown."

Both Emma and Killian closed their books and got off the bed. They looked at the drawing in the book. "It is, what does it say?" Emma asked Pan.

"The crystal is a rare kind that can consume power and life and give it to the thing or person that holds or wears it. The Queen must have used it to take our magic and Sophia's life."

"So if we break the crystal all magic will be restored and…" Emma gaped and Killian's eyes widened.

"Sophia's life will be too," Pan finished for her. "But before you get your hopes up, there is a possibility that the restored life will go to the Queen instead of Sophia. It will go to the nearest lifeless vessel it can find and if the Queen is closer than Sophia it will go to her."

"But the Queen is already alive, why would it got to her?" Killian asked.

"She isn't really alive, the crystal gives her Sophia's life but if she takes her crown off she will lose it again just like the power."

"And I take it she isn't just going to give us her crown if we ask nicely?"

"If it was that simple we would be home by now," Emma commented and sighed. "How are we going to get it? She has the most powerful magic there is so we can't just fight her."

They were silent for a moment, thinking. Killian snipped his fingers and said, "Sleeping powder." They turned their heads to look at him. "If we get her to inhale it she will fall asleep and we can take her crown."

"It could work," Emma said as she thought it through. "Sneak into wherever she is, give her the powder, take the crown, to the skull formed cave and break the crystal."

"The only problem is we don't know where she is and how good her defences are," Pan sighed.

"Well, you know this island, where could she be?"

Pan thought for a moment before answering, "There is this mountain. It gives a view over the entire island and the most deadly poison on the island can be found there. It would be a perfect spot."

"And if she isn't there?" Emma asked.

"Then we can see from there were she could be," Pan said and stood up. "Where do you keep your weapons, Hook?"

"There are no longer any weapons on my ship. The only blades we have are Emma's cutlass and my sword." He answered and Pan let out a grunt of annoyances.

"That woman has made you to soft, Hook."

"The reason I don't have weapons on my ship if because a curse took them, Pan," he spat back and crossed his arms.

"That's enough. Pan I hope you can defend yourself with a butter knife because that all you get," Emma said and handed him the knife. Pan mumbled something under his breath before taking it. "Now let's get some warmer clothing and find this crystal so I can get my daughter back."

* * *

Felix didn't know where he was going but his feet carried him to the camp. The normally warm and cosy camp was now cold and empty. The fire pit was out for the first time since he could remember and only a few lost boys were there. On the frozen over ground lay splatters of blood and just then he noticed that the lost boys weren't moving or breathing and covered in blood. They must have gone against the Queen and were killed for it. Seeing the dead lost boys did nothing to him. He never really liked them anyway. Pan was his only friend and the only one her really talked to more than necessary, and Sophia was the only one he really cared for. But now she was gone and he couldn't talk to Pan because he just couldn't understand.

He looked around the camp, looking for any clues of which may tell him which way she went. He kneeled down to examine some footsteps, but it was no use. Every footstep led a different way, there must have been a lot of panic when the ghost like Queen appeared. He stood up again, deciding that his feet would lead him.

So he walked, and walked and walked. While he walked he thought of Sophia. Although he didn't want to his mind brought her back every time. He missed her. He missed her voice, her touch, her sent, her eyes, just her. For once he wanted something, someone. But than life showed him that he couldn't have it. Just like it showed him he couldn't have parents, that he couldn't have real friends, that he couldn't have family or a home. That he couldn't be loved.

His life was just a cruel joke. Worth nothing. The only thing he was good for was destroying what could have been beautiful. Although he never liked Hook in any way he destroyed a part of his family, just like he destroyed his own by simply being born. And for once he thought he was more than the person who destroyed everything he touched. That he could be more for her, that he could love.

He stopped walking. He loved her. He still loves her. It only made chest tighten more because he never loved someone before and now he loves Sophia and she was gone. When he started walking again his steps were more determent, more angry and now he knew where he was walking to. He said it before and he will say it again.

"No one takes away the person I love."

* * *

The Queen sat on her throne. After she went to the camp to collect and kill the lost boys who did and didn't want to come she made her palace in the mountains. She knew that with her magic she could just wave her hand and it was done but it was much more enjoyable to see the lost boys work like this. If they didn't work hard enough she would whip them with her Dreamshade covered whip and they would work until the poison slowly and painfully killed them. She loved to see their spirits being broken, to see them struggle to stay alive, see the fight leave their eyes. She loved it.

She stood from her throne, some of the boys ducked in a little. She walked past them while grinning. The boys immediately worked harder and moved out of her way. She walked out if the mountain cave to take a walk in the fresh cold air. She had to admit that she did a wonderful job of getting writ of the awful heat the island always had. She never liked it but her husband and King said that the lost children liked it much more than cold.

She stopped for a moment to look at some frozen over flowers. She heard someone approaching her from behind. When the person was about to strike she turned and froze him.

"Felix, what a lovely surprise," she said and smiled at him. He let out a low growl and she laughed. "I'm sorry for what I did to your… whatever she was to you, but it was necessary."

"No, it was not," he growled at her. "you could just have stayed dead and she would still be alive."

"I see." She circled around him. "You care for her much more than I thought you did." She examined him closely. "It's a pity you never told her. She felt the same way even if she was still denying her, I saw and felt it." With her finger she followed the line of his shoulders. She saw him clench his jaw. "Perhaps you are interested in making a deal with me."

"Never."

"Even if it meant her parents would be back home? You may not care for them but you did for her and the least you can do for her now is make sure her parents are safe, right? You failed at keeping her safe after all."

He was silent and she knew she hit the right nerve. "What do you want from me?"

"You see, a part of Sophia is still inside of me. I can still feel some of the things she felt, still want what she wanted," she whispered in his ears and trailed with her long nails the side of her face. "So what do you say? Be my King and I'll make sure her parents are safely snuggled back at home on their sofa."

"Never," he said and her spell broke. With a swift move he sliced a deep cut in her stomach. "I'll never betray her. I'll rather die on her side then live beside yours!"

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around her bleeding stomach, "You foolish boy, you can't kill me." She moved her arms away from her stomach to show him the cut was completely healed. She waved her hand which made the cutlasses fly out of his hands and with another wave he was on his back. "You've made the wrong choice and now you'll –"

 _"_ _Don't you dare touch him again."_

How… how could she be talking to her? She looked over to Felix who was still waiting for her to finish. A warm breeze surrounded them and just before it left again there was a silent 'Go' whispered, barely hearable for her but for Felix it was clear and he got to his feet again, taking the cutlasses and disappeared into the jungle. Maybe she had underestimate the girls power. She was about to stop him and bring him back but her powers were blocked by something, or rather, someone.

* * *

Felix ran, he ran as fast as he could without slipping on the ice-covered ground. What the hell happened back there? It was impossible. The warm breeze he felt was her, the voice he heard in the wind was hers. Sophia spoke to him. She saved him. To lost in his thoughts he crashed into someone and they both fell to the ground.

"Bloody Hell, Felix!" he heard Hook say and he immediately jumped to his feet again. Hook set up and rubbed the back of his head. "Next time watch out a little, we may be on Neverland but the ground is still hard as hell."

Emma helped him to his feet again, "Your such a drama queen."

"But I'm your drama queen," he smirked at her and she rolled her eyes but there was a smile on her lips. How could they be smiling? They just lost their daughter! How could they joke, how could they smile? When she turned her head to look at him her smile faded and she walked over to him.

"Felix what happened?" she asked soft and gently.

"I went to the Queen to kill her but she overpowered me and just before she was going to kill me I heard Sophia's voice whisper to me and she saved me," it all left his mouth before he even formed the words in his head. A small smile tugged on Emma's lips again. "How can you be smiling?" he asked a bit harsher then he meant.

Emma looked over to Hook and then back at him, "We may have found a way to bring her back."

"How?" was all her could get out of his mouth.

"The crystal in her crown," Hook said as he came to stand beside Emma. "It contains Sophia's life. If we break it the Queen will die, Neverland's magic will be restored and so will Sophia's life."

He didn't know what he was hearing. Didn't know if he believed it. If this was true he could hear her voice again, hear her laugh again, see her smile again, feel her warmth again. He didn't want to get his hopes up just yet, he didn't want to have falls hope but as the thoughts of her alive again went through his mind a smile tugged on his lips. That was indeed a good reason to smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review! Tell me what you think and what you would like to see happen maybe in the future! ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

"So what's the plan?" Felix asked them.

"The sleeping powder. We are going to use it on her and steal her crown," Hook explained. "Do you know where her hideout is?"

"It is in that mountain," he said and pointed behind him. "She has all the lost boys she didn't kill working there on her palace."

"If we can sneak inside we can make her inhale it and get her crown. Pan, do you think you can get some of the lost boys inside to help us?" Everyone turned to look at Pan.

"I can try but I want one of does cutlasses Felix has, I'm not going in there with nothing but a butter knife." Felix handed him one of the cutlasses with a bit of hesitation. He studied the blade for a second before continuing. "If I can get us inside we have to split up, if it is any more than two people we are to easily caught. Two will go inside the other two will stay here, if the two who went inside don't come back after an hour we failed and the two who remain have to find a another way."

"First make sure we can get inside," Emma said to Pan. He nodded and disappeared behind the frozen trees and bushes. After he left it was silent for a moment.

"What exactly was you plan when you went to 'kill' the Queen?" Hook asked him after a while.

He rubbed his neck and looked at the ground. "I wanted her to pay for what she had done."

"And if she killed you?" Emma cut in.

"No one would have cared if she did," he admitted darkly.

"You really believe that, don't you?" Hook asked him a bit in disbelieve.

He looked up at them and frowned, "Would you have cared if I died?"

"For starters, Pan would have cared," Hook started but Emma raised her hand to make him stop talking and took a few steps forward.

"Killian may be too stubborn to admit it but he would have cared," she said, glancing back at Hook before turning her gaze back to him. "and I would have cared. I may not know you that long but I know you long enough to know that the monster you try to hide behind isn't the real you. That you're just a boy who is lost in a to big world looking for someone who would care, and Sophia did. And if she does so will I."

Felix was taken aback by this but before he could say anything Hook cut in, "And what do you think would have happened if we brought her back and you weren't there?"

"How do you even know she cared? You haven't spoken to her since she was on the island." He didn't believe them, why would he believe them? Everyone said the same, it were just empty words. He didn't even know why he bothered to ask in the first place.

"I know my daughter and I know she had a tough life before she found us. She isn't that kind of girl that has a crush on every guy she sees. If she didn't care than she would have told you to leave her alone a long time ago," Hook said and crossed his arms. Why was he suddenly so supportive in… whatever he and Sophia had, or have? None of this made sense, why would they care? Why would they support him? He was nothing to them, why would he believe them?

"You still don't believe anything we say," Emma said and it was more a statement than a question.

"Why would I believe things I heard before that were only lies?"

Emma was about to say something but Pan appeared from behind the bushes again. "We can sneak inside and- did I interrupt something?" Pan looked between them with a raised brow.

"No, nothing," Felix said. "let's just go and get that crown."

He walked in the direction of the mountain but Emma stopped him, "Oh no, you are not going in there. I'll go, Pan lead the way." He looked at her questioning. "You don't believe that we care, then we'll show you that we do."

He took a few steps back. Hook walked to Emma and hugged her. "Be careful, if I lose you too I don't know what I will do," he whispered to her and she smiled at him.

"I'll be fine, just make sure you look after him." he kissed her on her forehead, on the lips and nodded.

"As you wish," he said and let her go. With Pan she disappeared behind the bushes again. Hook let out a long sighed before turning to him. "Since you're not going to believe anything I say, I want to know something from you."

"And what is that, Hook?" he asked, already tired of this conversation.

"If we leave are you coming with us?" and again, this question. But now that he thought about it… if they really succeeded in bringing back Sophia… he didn't want her to leave. He didn't want to stay behind and never see her again. The moments he wasn't with her right now were a hell for him already. He just wanted to stay at her side, protect her however he can just like… Hook does with Emma. Because he loves her, he loves her and he wasn't going to let her go when he just got her back. He was going to follow her, no matter where he would be at her side.

"Yes, I'll come," he said after a while and straitened up a bit. "I'm not leaving her side ever again."

* * *

It was easier to sneak in then she would have thought. Emma and Pan were silently walking through a hall that leaded directly to the throne room where the Queen was seated on her throne. the lost boys had informed them that she was there, watching them and that the hallway was only used by her. If she stayed on her throne while they walked through it there was no way they could be caught. So there they were, walking through the dark and empty hallway with a cutlass in one hand and the sleeping powder in the other. Torchlight appeared at the end of the hall and the sound of working lost boys could be heard. As they walked closer the sounds got louder and clearer. They both stopped dead in their track when they heard the Queens voice speak.

"You! Stand up and get your lazy ass to work!"

"But… my leg…" Emma could hear that the voice belonged to a young boy. She covered her mouth when the Queen spoke again.

"I don't care about your leg." There was a loud whip sound and a cry from the boy and Emma wanted to rush in there but Pan held her back by her arm. She looked back at him.

"We have to help him," she whispered.

"We will but not if we just storm in there, we have to follow the plan," he whispered back and Emma looked back before nodding. "I'm not that horrible now am I?" he asked when they started walking again.

"You really want to discuss this now?" she said unbelievable. He held up his hands and she rolled her eyes. They head the Queen talk again and they stopped again to hear what she was saying.

"Fetch me some fresh water," she said and they heard footsteps come their way. They both held their breaths when a shadow formed on the wall. "Not that way you imp, no one is allowed to go through there but me." The shadow nodded and left again. The breath the were holding was released and they walked further again.

Emma stopped as they were at the end of the hallway. She looked around the corner and saw all the lost boys work like their lived depended on it which it probable did. The Queens throne was right in front of them with its back turned to them. The Queen was sitting on it, her head resting on her hand. She looked back at Pan, asking of he was ready, he nodded. Emma slowly moved forward, creeping up from behind the Queens throne with the sleeping powder.

"You really think I didn't notice you?" the Queen said and Emma was blown back by a magic force. The sleeping powder flew out of her hand and landed between a group of small rocks. The Queen stood up from her throne and all the lost boys where silent as they watched. "Why does everyone assume a simple blade can kill me?"

She hadn't noticed the sleeping powder which was a good thing. Emma got up on her feet again, taking a quick look around she noticed Pan on the floor, trying to reach for his cutlass that probably flew out of his hand when he was blown back. She took a few steps forward, making the Queen focus on her instead of Pan.

"Well, a mother can try, can't she?" she said with a wicked smile, slowly circling around the Queen to get closer to the powder. A whip appeared in the Queens hand. It was long and a black liquid was dripping from it. Whatever that was she didn't want to find out. When she saw that Pan was back on his feet she shouted at him, "Get the lost boys out of here, I'll take her!"

She launched forward to look like she was about to strike, make her believe she tried to kill her with her cutlass. With her whip the Queen disarmed her and sent the cutlass flying to the other side of the room. Pan understood what she was going and played along. "Everyone to the exit!"

All the boys ran, the bigger ones taking the smaller, running for their lives. The Queen laughed, "They won't get far." She looked back, making a move with her hand to block the exit with her magic. Emma took this opportunity to grab the cloth with the powder.

"Sweet dreams, Ice Queen," she said and when the Queen looked back in confusion she threw the powder in her face. Her magic spell in the exit broke and the boy's escaped. The Queen shook her head a few times but fell to the ground eventually.

"Don't touch the whip, it has Dreamshade on it," he said as he moved forward. Emma nodded and took the crown off of the Queens head. As soon as the crown left her head her hair became ghost like, her skin turned pale and her once beautiful gown turned into a worn old dress with tears and hols.

"We did it," Emma said with a smile as she stared at the crystal in the crown. "Now let's get Sophia back."

* * *

The four of them stood in the skull formed cave. Well, Pan stood outside waiting for them to finish. Felix felt a little anxious, what if it didn't work? It would feel like he lost her again. Emma and Hook stood at both her sides, he stood a little further away. It didn't feel like he should be close to them, it was a family moment and he didn't feel a part of.

Emma and Hook nodded at each other. Emma took the crystal from the crown and grabbed a rock. She placed the crystal on the tomb next to Sophia's body. With the rock in her hand she raised it and smashed it down on the crystal. A wave of magic past by him and the cold air around them turned back into the warm breeze. From the remaining's of the broken crystal came blue swirling lights. Hook backed away a little just like him but Emma stayed on her spot and raised her hands. She circled her hands around the lights and closer her eyes, moving them towards Sophia's body. When they disappeared inside her he took a step forward but didn't go any farther.

Both her parents looked closely at her, waiting for her to move. For a moment he thought it didn't work, that they failed and she was lost to him forever. But then she gaped for air and her eyes shut open. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding and his lips formed a soft smile.

"Mom? Das?" she said as she slowly sat up. Tears formed in both Emma and Hook's eyes and they hugged her.

"Yes baby it us," Emma said as she held her daughter close. Hook moved around the tomb to hug his daughter and wife better.

"You're safe now," Hook said as he tightened his embrace on both of them. "We're going home."

Felix looked away from them and bit the inside of his cheek while his own tears threatened to escape. He wanted to rush over to her, hold her close to him and never let her go again, but he couldn't. Still the smile was on his lips. She was back, alive and breathing. She could smile again, laugh again… for a moment he hesitated if he should go with her and the same questions came back to his mind. Would she want him to come? Did she feel the same? What if-

"Felix?" her voice made him look up. He stared right into the bright green eyes he had missed so much. She was looking at him. She rushed forward and swung her arms around his neck, burying her face in his neck. He took a step back but put his arms around her, holding her tightly as he buried his own face in her hair. All his worries and thought left his mind as he held her against him.

"Never do that to me again," he whispered so soft he barely heard it himself.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on dying again anytime soon," she said as she pulled away just enough so she could see his face. She brought up her hand to wipe away a tear with her thumb.

"You have to promise me," he said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I promise."

* * *

Felix was leaning against the railing of The Jolly Roger. They had brought her to the ship and she was now with her parents in the Captain's Quarters. On their way they had picked up Tinkerbell. Apparently she had helped them and wanted to leave the island with them too. She was currently below deck in the crews cabins. Pan came to stand next to him, also leaning against the railing.

"So you're leaving with them," Pan said and Felix turned his head to look at him.

"Yes, I am."

Pan shook his head and laughed a humourless laugh, "I never imagined this would ever happen."

"The entire lost Queen thing or that I would leave?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Both," Peter turned his head to look at him. "I'm going to miss you. You have been my friend for so many years…"

"You know you can always visit."

"Yeah, Hook would really like that if I did." They both laughed. When their laugh died he continued. "I still can't believe this… but I'm happy for you. And if this all doesn't work out you can always come back."

"Even if I'm all grown up?"

"Even then," Peter said and nodded. "But I don't believe you will come back and I hope you won't."

"Why?"

"Because that means you have found your happy ending, not many people find that."

"Thank you," he said and Peter nodded. At that moment Hook and Emma emerged from below deck.

"Sophia asked me if you could come to her," Emma said. He nodded and walked below deck. He could hear Hook and Peter talk about the shadow and the sails but their voices turned into muffled sounds the further he got below deck. He stood before the Captain's Quarters door. Should he knock? Or should he just come in?

"You can come in," she said from behind the door. He jumped a little but recovered fast and opened the door. When he was inside he saw her on the bed with blankets over her legs.

"How did you know-"

"I heard you walk over and stop just before the door," she laughed and he felt heat rise up his face. That hasn't happened a while. He rubbed his neck and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I wanted to ask you something." She looked down at her hands and he saw her cheeks turn a lovely pink colour.

"Ask away."

"Why are you coming with us?"

His face fell at her question. Didn't she want him to come? Maybe it was a bad idea. He should have asked her first. "Uhm… I, uhm…" she probably noticed his discomfort because she placed a hand on his arm.

"It's not that I don't want you to come if that's what you're thinking," she ensured him and he felt a bit lighter at her words.

"I didn't want to stay behind, to never see you again. When you were… you know, that were the worst moments of my life and I've lived for more centuries than your father so that says a lot."

She bit her lip, taking in his words. When she met his gaze again she said, "My parents said that I have to rest… but I can't sleep and, well, since I always seem to fall asleep faster when you… you know, hold me…" she smiled shyly and he thought she was adorable.

He stood up and took off his boots. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously and leaned over the side of the bed.

"I don't think the Captain would appreciate dirty boots in his bed." She laughed and moved over a bit so he could sit behind her. He sat down on the bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She pulled the blankets over the two of them and snuggled deeper in his embrace. She sighed happily and closed her eyes. "Feeling sleepy already?"

She nodded and he yawned which made her laugh a little. "When was the last time you slept?"

"If you count me being unconscious than I think that was the last time." She hummed in disapproval. "What?"

"Old people need more sleep than young."

"Who are you calling old?" he said and poked her in her side which made her flinch and laugh.

"The person who just told me he was centuries older than my father."

"Well I spend does years in Neverland so I'm technically still 17."

"Plus a thousand years or so. I already spotted some grey hairs," she teased him. He laughed while he tickled her side which made her squirm. "Stop it!" she laughed.

"If you stop calling me old, maybe I will."

She turned in his arms so that she was now face to face with him and gave him a mischief smile that made him stop. "Maybe I just like older guys." Before he could respond she pressed her lips to his. He froze but recovered fast enough to capture her lips again when she pulled away. She let out a small yelp when he did and he laughed at her reaction when he pulled back himself.

"You should be sleeping," he said when she nudged their noses against each other.

"So should you," she said before giving him one last peck on the lips and snuggle back against him. He tightened his arms around her and rested his cheek on top of hers. He felt that the ship was starting to move. He couldn't go back now, but he didn't want to go back. Because now, with Sophia in his arms, he realised that after 500 years of being afraid of the future he was finally ready to grow up.

* * *

 **A/N: Told you it would be okay in the end! Thank you all for reading! This story isn't over yet in case you thought so! Tell me in the reviews if you guys would like a sequel to this story as well, I do love writing Sophia and Felix together. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Sophia? Felix? We are almost in Storybrooke," her mother called through the door. Sophia slowly opened her eyes while she shifted a little to get more comfortable. She had hardly noticed something from the trip back home because she had fallen asleep like her parents told her to. She felt a weight resting on her stomach, looking down she saw it was Felix's hand. She smiled and gently grabbed it, tracing the scars on the back of his hand.

She still couldn't quite believe what had happened. She was possessed by some Queen of Neverland who had killed her, then her parents brought her back to life and now she is wrapped in Felix's arms, almost home. And Felix came with them, for her. He went through all this just for her. No boy had ever gone through so much just so he could be with her. If he had stayed behind she would probably considered staying as well, but then the Queen could poses her again. One thing she was sure of, he felt the same as she did.

"Felix? You have to wake up," she said softly after a while. "We're almost home."

"Can't we just stay here?" he groaned and wrapped his arms around her again, pressing her close against him.

She laughed softly. "As much as I would like that I don't think my father would approve."

"Hook wouldn't approve of anything."

"And I want to show you this realm."

She looked up at him and he opened his eyes to look at her. "Is this one than so different from the others?"

"Yeah. From which realm do you come? You know, before Neverland."

"Enchanted Forest. Are you from this realm?"

"No. I was born in the Enchanted Forest but some crazy king cursed us and send us here, it's a long story." He gave her a puzzled look which she thought was really cute. "Come on, let go above deck," she said and swung her legs over the side of the bed and wiggled herself free from his embrace. He groaned in protest but followed behind her either way.

When they hit the deck she saw her father at the helm and her mother beside him. She walked over to them and her father put one arms around her while he held the wheel with his over hand.

"Sleep well?" he asked her and she nodded.

"How long until we reach Storybrooke?"

"I say… 20 maybe 15 minutes," he said. "Do you want to steer the ship?"

She looked up at him with a big smile. "Really?"

"Aye, of course. As long as you don't steer us to the rocks it we'll be fine." Killian smiled at her. She put both her hands on the wheel, it was heavier than she thought when her father didn't supported it anymore. "Very good. Now, do you see that little land there at the horizon?" he pointed forward and she saw the land. "That's Storybrooke, steer toward it and we will be there in no time." She steered a little to her left and the smile on her face grew.

"You're a natural," her father laughed.

"Must be in my blood."

After a while Killian took over again to steer them safely into the docks. She hopped down from the helm and walked over to where Felix was leaning against the railing.

"Nervous?" she asked him as she came to stand beside him. He jumped a little at the sound of her voice which made her giggle. He smiled a little shy when he looked at her.

"Maybe a little," he admitted quietly.

"Everything is going to be alright," she said and placed a hand on his shoulder. They slowed down and Killian docked the ship perfectly. She grabbed his hand and rushed over to her mother who was already walking off the ship. He almost stumbled over a few times but laughed when she looked back. Maybe she was a little to enthusiastic but she couldn't help it.

"Slow down kid," her mother said and she stopped, Felix bumping into her. "Before you run off we need to let your grandparents know we are back."

"Can't we just go home and let them know tomorrow?" Killian said from behind them with a tired sigh. "One more day wouldn't hurt right?"

"What if we go to Granny's for some food first, I'm starving," she said and gave her parents puppy eyes.

"Alright then, Killian can you take them to Granny's while I find my parents?"

"As you wish," he said and made a bow.

Sophia look back at Felix. "Ever had fries and a milkshake?" He shook his head and she tugged him along as she followed her father to Granny's. "Well, you are going to love it."

* * *

"This is the best thing I ever tasted!" Felix said as he closed his eyes and sat back, slowly chewing on the piece of hamburger he just bit off. Sophia giggled and even Killian laughed a little at his expression. "I think I'm really going to like it here."

"Now that you're in Storybrooke, where will you be staying?" Killian asked him. He opened his eyes again and rubbed his neck.

"I haven't really thought about that."

"He can rent a room at Granny's, just like I did when I first came here," Sophia suggested.

"And who is going to pay for his room?" Killian raised an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged. "I can pay it. Emma payed my room when I was here so I have some money saved."

Killian was about to say something but Regina interrupted them. "I see that you are back… and brought a souvenir." Felix glared at her but she ignored him. Instead she turned her attention to Sophia. "You must be Sophia then, the last time I saw you, you were just a baby."

Sophia smiled politely at the woman. "Nice to meet you, miss…?"

She shook her head. "Call me Aunt Regina."

"Not that we don't appreciate your company but why are you here?" Killian asked her.

"I ran into Emma and she told me you were here so I thought I might as well say hello before you all disappear again." Regina turned her attention to Felix. "Who's this?"

"This is Felix. He came back with us."

"Well then, Welcome to Storybrooke," Regina nodded her goodbyes and left them alone again.

"I don't like her," Felix whispered to Sophia.

"She is known as the Evil Queen so I don't blame you," she said and took a sip of her milkshake.

They ate in silence for a moment until Emma came and sat down next to Killian, giving him a quick kiss and stealing one of his fries.

"Mom and Dad know that we're back. While we were gone everyone in Storybrooke settled down and life goes on pretty much like before," Emma informed them. "What do you say we have a family movie night tonight? Order pizza, watch a movie, just the three of us."

"Yes, of course," Sophia said but glanced over at Felix when she saw him slumber in a bit. He was looking down at his plate and playing absently with her fries. "Is it okay if I come home around 6?"

Emma and Killian noticed Felix change of mood too and nodded. "Of course," Killian said and turned to Emma. "That means we have some time alone. What would you like to do?" he asked her in a low voice, licked his lips and gave her a playful smile which she returned. Before Emma could answer though Sophia shoved Felix out of the booth, got out herself and grabbed his arm.

"Okay, see you later, bye," she called over her shoulder. When they were out of Granny's she let out a breath and released her grip on Felix. "So, we have a few hours, what do you want to do?"

"Uh… I don't really know, what is there to do here?"

She thought for a moment. "What do you say we go to my house so I can change out of this clumsy dress and we can go into town to get you something new."

"Sounds good to me," he said and came to walk next to her when she turned. "And for the record, I think that the dress looks beautiful on you."

She felt a blush creep up her face and when she looked up at him he smiled proudly to himself while looking at her. She nudged his shoulder with her own. "You really like making me blush don't you?"

"It just looks so good on you," he teased her.

"Red seems to be your colour too," she teased back. "If I remember correctly your head was as red as a tomato because you thought I was pretty when we first met."

"I remember that too," he said and his cheeks turned pink. She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. "And you still are pretty."

"Wow, what's with the complements?"

He shrugged. "Just telling the truth and since we are thinking back, you still owe me a favour."

"I do, so what do you want?"

"Still don't know yet. Just wanted to remind you."

"Then I'll know it when you ask," she said and smirked at him.

* * *

 **A/N: This was the last chapter! Sorry that it was a little short, or shorter than the other chapters. Thank you all for reading and if you leave a promp you would like me to write with these characters please send me a PM or leave a review and I'll see what I can do! ;)**


	13. Can You Hold Me?

**A/N: This is a little something that happened after they got back and I just thought it was cute :)**

* * *

 **Can you hold me?**

Sophia was literally dying right now. Okay, maybe not literally but still. Her periods were always this painful and today was no exception. Luckily this time she had a mother who took care of her. She was now sitting on the couch, curled up in a blanket, wearing a tank top and sweatpants and a cup with hot chocolate and cinnamon in her hands. She already felt better but the cramps still hurt.

"I'm going to the store, need anything?" Emma called as she grabbed her jacket and put it on.

"Chocolate would be nice," she replied.

"Okay, I'll be back in less than half an hour, think you could survive till then?"

"I don't know, if you find me dead it's your fault."

"I can live with that," her mother joked and walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the head before leaving the house. "I'll be back soon."

"You better!" Sophia called after her and she heard her mother laugh before the door closed. She grabbed the remote of the TV and zapped through the channels. Nothing interesting was on so she switched it off and grabbed her phone to play a game. She put her hot chocolate and phone on the coffee table when she heard someone knock on the door. _Did mom forget something?_

She shuffled over to the door, still wrapped in her blanket. Opening the door she was surprised to find Felix on the other side. He was no longer wearing his lost boy outfit since she gave him a Storybrooke makeover but he still wore the feather in his uncombed hair and she really didn't mind that.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked in with a sweet smile and leaned against the doorframe.

"Didn't got anything to do today so I thought I might as well visit my favourite Queen," he said with a smirk that quickly faded and turned into a frown when her own smile left her face as another cramp hit her and she felt like she was going to throw up. "You look pale, are you sick?" he asked worried.

"Sort of," she walked back inside. He followed her and closed the door behind them while she walked back over to the couch and sat down again. "just got my period."

"Period?" he asked confused and sat down beside her. "Period of what?" His confusion was really cute and his worry warmed her heart.

"You know, the thing every woman gets…?" he gave her a blank look and she felt bad for him. He didn't know much about relationships and that kind of stuff, but didn't anyone ever tell him about… well… this kind of stuff? She sighed and gave him a simple explanation of what 'having your period' means.

"So your saying that every woman goes to this torture once a month just because you're… a woman?" he asked when she finished with a horrified expression. She giggled a bit at his reaction, he took it better than she had thought he would, most boys just freak out and don't want to get close to her. But then again, Felix wasn't like most boys.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Is there anything I can do to help less the pain?" he asked her and she is touched by the way he wants to help her get through this.

She shrugged. "You can hold me…"

Without hesitation he stood up from the couch, walked over to her side, lifted her up a little and sat down behind her, putting his arms around her and tugging her close against him. She rested her head against his chest and placed her arm over his and moved them so that they were now hugging her cramping belly.

"Better?" he whispered softly in her ear.

"Yeah," she whispered back and closed her eyes. He kissed the top of her head and she melted into him.

"Need anything else?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"No," she whispered and felt herself drift off.

"Are you falling asleep?" she could hear the smile in his voice. She moved in his embrace so she was more comfortable and his arms gave her a little space before tightening around her again.

"I couldn't sleep last night because of the cramps." That was the last thing she said before she completely drifted off, wrapped in his arms and warmth.

* * *

When Emma entered the house again she walked directly to the kitchen. "Sophia, I got your chocolate," she called over her shoulder. When Sophia didn't answer she turned around. A small smile tugged on her lips at the sight that was before her. Both Sophia and Felix were sleeping on the couch, his arms protective around her and a soft smile on his lips as his head rested against hers. Sophia was curled up on top of him with her face snuggled into his chest.

Emma removed her shoes and tiptoed over to them, trying not to disturb then as she grabbed a blanket and draped it over the two of them. She knew Sophia didn't sleep well last night and she didn't really think Felix slept any better since he came with them to Storybrooke. Silently she went back to the kitchen to unpack the groceries.

From behind her she heard the front door open and close. She turned around and quickly moved over to Killian, putting a hand over his mouth when he was about to greet her.

"Ssssh," she put a finger to her lips and then pointed at the couch where Sophia and Felix were sleeping. "Look."

She removed her hand. Killian was clearly not happy with the way Felix was holding his daughter. She slapped his arm when he kept frowning at them.

"They're cute," she whispered.

"No they're not," he whispered back. The longer he looked at them the more his expression soften and she gave him a knowing look when the side of his mouth moved a little upward after a while. "Okay, Sophia is cute but Felix isn't."

"Just admit you're warming up to him and stop being such a overprotective father," she whispered and walked back into the kitchen.

"Why is not liking my daughters boyfriends being overprotective?" he asked in a whisper and followed her. "Isn't that what all fathers do?"

"Yes, but you don't have to be like that when he isn't around or asleep."

He sighed and moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Okay, maybe I'm warming up to him a little. But don't tell him or Sophia that I said that."

She kissed his cheek. "Now, was that so hard?"

"Yes," he said. "Now, why don't we take our daughters example and take a little nap?"

"I am exhausted," she admitted with a shrug. Without warning Killian swept her off her feet and carried her upstairs in bridal-style and put her down on the bed. He moved down to kiss her but she pushed him back with her hand on his chest. "Just hold me."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! please leave a review and if there is a prompt that you would like me to write with these characters please put it in the reviews or send me a PM!**


	14. First Date

**A/N: This one shot whas suggested by SailorMew4. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

 **First Date**

Sophia walked into Granny's and spotted Felix sitting in one of the booths, drawing in the sketchbook she gave him. She walked over to him and sat down across from him.

"Hey," she said and he looked up.

"Hey," he said and smiled at her.

"What are you drawing?" she leaned over the table trying to see but he closed it.

"Nothing," he said and put it away. "Why are you here?"

"Can't I just come to Granny's to see you without having a special reason?"

He gave her a look that said, _really?_ And she sighed. Ever since they returned she wanted to show him everything from the modern world. She still planned to teach him how to read since it's kind of necessary now a day and if he could she could text him instead of looking for him. Not that he was hard to find, most of the time he was at Granny's and if he wasn't there he was in the forest doing who knows what. He is still a lost boys deep inside. Sometimes she wondered if he liked it here, if he regretted his choice to come with them.

"Okay, so I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out with me," she said a bit nervous.

"I don't really know what you mean but sure," he said and she laughed. Sometimes she forgot how much he didn't know about… well, life. He knew everything about surviving but besides that, he was as clueless as a lost puppy. And still he trusted her, accepting everything she suggests and never doubting anything she tells him.

"It's… a date, like courting. It's when two people go do stuff together to get to know the other better, like going to a restaurant or the movies or something," she explained.

"And why is it different from when we just spend time together?" he asked, trying to understand.

"Well… uhm… you dress neater than normally, it's really about getting to know the other and having a good time together. I don't really know how to explain it. Just pick be up around six and I'll show you."

"Okay, anything else that I must know?"

"I'm going shopping with my mom so I won't be home for a while," she said and stood up. "Just so you know where I am if you're looking." She winked at him and left the diner. She had to make a reservation at a restaurant that wasn't Granny's for tonight and get a cute new dress to surprise him with.

* * *

Felix stood before the front door of Sophia's house. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. _For Sophia._ He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He heard someone inside move to the door and open it.

"Felix?" Hook said surprised. "Sophia and Emma aren't home."

"I know," he said and ducked his head a bit.

"Then why are you here?"

He sighed. "I need your help," he said barely hearable.

"Sorry what?" he heard the teasing tone and the smirk in Hooks voice.

"You heard me old man, I need your help," he said annoyed.

"Still younger than you," Hook mumbled under his breath and walked inside, motioning Felix to follow him. "What do you need my help for?"

"Sophia asked me on a date or something and I have no clue what to do or expect. It is clearly something because she became a bit nervous when she asked me." He closed the door behind him and looked up just in time to see Hook tense and stop.

"She asked you out?" he asked him without looking, the teasing completely gone from his voice.

"Yes," he answered slowly. Hook sighed and ran a hand though his hair while he mumbled something that sounded like 'Bloody Hell' before walking again and sitting down on the couch.

"First of all," he started, "if you hurt her in any way, you're dead."

"I already knew that." He walked into the living room and sat down in the armchair next to the couch.

"I can't believe this," he whispered before continuing in a better hearable voice. "Second, if she asked you out that means she wants to go further in your… relationship."

"What do you mean by further?"

"She wants you to be her boyfriend," Hook blurred out and his stomach made a flip-flop.

"Her boyfriend?" he asked with a smile.

Hook grunted, "Aye, boyfriend."

"Would you approve?" Hook looked surprised by his question, probably not expecting him to ask permission.

"Not really, but I wouldn't approve even if she wanted a bloody prince to be her boyfriend." He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "And that you ask in the first place is a start."

Felix nodded and looked at his hands. For a moment there was an awkward silence before Hook cleared his throat. "So, this is your first date?" Hook asked amused.

"Going on a date wasn't really something you do in Neverland," he said.

"But before you came to Neverland, never had a girlfriend? A crush?" Hook chuckled, he was enjoying this too much for his liking as he leaned back against the couch and crossed his arms.

"Laugh all you want, no one saw me back then," he snapped and Hooks teasing smile faded, sensing he had crossed a line.

"Alright," he said after a moment and stood up, moving toward the front door.

"Where are you going?" Felix asked confused.

Hook put on his jacket and said, "You asked me for help on dating so I'm going to help. And just to be clear, I'm doing this for Sophia, not for you."

Felix smirked and stood up from his seat. "Sure, Captain."

"Watch your words," he said and glared at him. "You don't know anything so I could give you wrong information and let you embarrass yourself." Felix swallowed and Hook gave him a dangerously amused look.

"Where are we going?" he asked carefully.

"You need new clothing for your date." Hook opened the front door and walked outside to his car. Felix hesitated a bit before following, maybe it was a bad idea to ask Hook for help…

* * *

"How do I look?" Sophia asked her mother and father as she walked down the stairs and into the living room where they were curled up on the couch. Earlier that day she had bought a dress with her mother. It was a light blue, strapless dress with a flowing skirt that ended just above her knees. She had put in a bit of make-up but not much and curled her hair. Emma stood up from her spot next to Killian and walked over to her.

"Your look beautiful," she said as she looked her daughter up and down.

"You're wearing a jacked too, right?" her father asked and got up from the couch too.

"Dad!" she said a bit annoyed.

"Shouldn't the dress be at least a bit longer?"

Emma slapped him on the chest. "Shut up, she looks beautiful."

"Maybe a bit too beautiful…" he mumbled. Sophia felt her cheeks heat up a bit. She heard someone knock on the door and sprinted over to open it before her parents could even move. When she opened the door she saw Felix like she expected but still she was a bit stunned. His hair was combed for once and the feather was gone. He wore a white button up shirt and black jeans. He seemed to be just as stunned as she was because he opened and closed his mouth a few times before blinking and shaking his head.

"You look… gorgeous," he said and she blushed.

"Thanks," she said softly. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He walked closer to her and gave her a white rose he was holding behind his back. She smiled shyly at him. a flash of light made them snap out of their trance. She looked to her right to see her mother holder her phone up as she snapped another picture.

"That's going on Facebook," she said with a sing song voice.

"Mom! Please!" she whined and turned to her father, silently asking him for help. He only raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, looking at her and then at Felix. She sighed and bowed her head, here comes 'The Dad Speech'.

"Make sure she is safe at home before 10 or I'm kicking you back to Neverland after I killed you, you understand?"

"Aye, Captain. Nothing will happen to her," Felix said a bit mocking.

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"Okay," she said. She handed the rose to her mother and grabbed his hand. "We're going to be late if we don't leave now," she told him and grabbed her coat and calling a quick goodbye to her parents before closing the door behind them. When she was sure they wouldn't see them anymore from the window – she knew they we're watching her – she relaxed and sighed.

"Something wrong?" he asked her and she smiled up at him.

"No, just a bit nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

She shrugged. "Don't know, but it's getting less every second."

He squeezed her hand and smiled down at her. "Where are we going?" he asked after a while.

"I made a reservation in a restaurant not far from here, I hope you're hungry."

"Even if I wasn't I'm going to eat anyway. Food here is much better than the food in Neverland." he said and she laughed.

* * *

"It still surprises me how many different things there are that could taste so good," Felix said as he put a fork full of salmon in his mouth, making Sophia giggle and do the same.

"So, I was wondering…" she started and looked down at her plate. "You looked pretty prepared for tonight and even my father was less overprotective than I thought he would be, what did you do when I left the diner this morning?"

He laughed a bit nervous and rubbed his neck. "There might be a chance that I asked Hook a bit of advice and that he helped me with a thing or two."

"Like combing your hair?" she teased him.

"I did that on my own, thank you very much," he said while trying to look offended but couldn't keep his face strait when he saw her eyes lit up in amusement and laughed. He loved it when she laughed even if it was at his expense. As long as she laughed he was happy.

"What did my father tell you?" she asked and took another bite.

"Just… things," he shrugged. "Like I'm not allowed to give you a goodnight kiss, although I'm pretty sure he made that up." He smirked at her and he cheeks began to redden, another thing he loved about her.

"Yeah, he has," she said, she got even redder and took a sip of her drink. "What else did he tell you?"

Should he tell her? What if Hook was wrong and she didn't meant that? He wanted to be her boyfriend but what is she didn't want to be his girlfriend?

"Hey, Felix?" he looked up and realized he had been silent all the time. "Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not," he said and smiled at her but she gave him a look that said that she didn't believe him. He sighed and said, "Hook said that you ask me out because you wanted to go further in our relationship. Boyfriend and girlfriend and stuff like that…" he looked down at his plate, not wanting to see if he just embarrassed himself in front of her because he believed something Hook told him.

"Would you like to?" she asked him and he looked up. "You know, become boyfriend and girlfriend?"

He smiled at her and nodded, "I would like that very much."

* * *

They walked down the street, hand in hand and swinging them back and forth. Sophia laughed at something funny he told her and Felix smiled while he simply admired her beauty. They took a little detour to Sophia's house just so that they could enjoy each other's company for a bit longer. Sadly their evening came to an end sooner than both of them hoped it would. He walked her to her front door and stopped on the porch.

"Thank you," he said.

"What for?" she asked him and tilted her head.

"Everything, I guess."

He leaned down and kissed her softly. Her hands came up to rest on his chest while his own rested on her hips. When they broke apart he didn't make a move to let her go, neither did she.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked her softly.

"Hmmm-hmmm."

"Will you go out with me again?"

"Of course," she said with a smile and kissed him one last time before she left his arms and opened the door. "Goodnight Felix."

"Goodnight Sophia."

She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, closed her eyes and smiled.

"I take it from the expression on your face it went well?" her mother said and she jumped in shock. She looked to her right and saw both her mother and father in their pyjama's on the couch. Her mother was smiling and the curiosity was clearly noticeable in her eyes. Her father however looked like he didn't want to hear anything about it but she also noticed a bit of curiosity in his eyes.

"Yeah," she breathed and walked towards the stairs.

"Stop right there, young lady," her mother said and she stopped, turning to them. "First tell us about your date."

"Tell your mother about your date so we can go to bed," Killian said tired although she saw that it was all just a mask to hide his curiosity. She sighed and sat down on the armchair.

"It was nice. We talked and stuff like that," she shrugged. She turned to look at her father. Felix had told her Killian didn't make it easy for him so this was his payback. "Oh, and Dad, he did kiss me goodnight, twice."

Killian groaned and stood up from the couch. "Goodnight!" he called over his shoulder and disappeared upstairs. They both laughed.

"So, it's getting serious, hu?" Emma asked her.

"We went on one date, how is that 'getting serious'?"

"Because if it wasn't you wouldn't have asked him out."

Sophia thought about that for a moment. It was true, she wouldn't go out with someone if she didn't feel something for them. And she doesn't do crushes, so maybe her mother was right, it was getting serious.

"He is my boyfriend now," she said after a while.

"I'm so happy for you, Sophia. I can see the way he looks at you, he really cares about you a lot." She smiled at her mother and stood up.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight," Sophia said as she walked toward the stairs.

"Sweet dreams, honey," Emma said.

She smiled and walked over to her room but stopped when she saw Killian sitting on his bed with her baby blanket in his hands. She walked inside the bedroom and sat down next to him.

"Is everything okay?" she asked him gently and he gave her a sad smile.

"Everything is fine," he said. "It's just… you're so grown up already. Sometimes I can still picture you as the little lass you once were who needed her daddy to protect her. But now… you don't need me anymore."

"Of course I need you," she said and he looked at her. "I'll always need you no matter how old I am and I promise that you'll always the my number one man in my life."

She saw a tear roll down his cheek before he pulled her into a hug. She loved her father, she could always rely on him no matter what. He made her feel safe no matter what the hell was going on around them. No guy was ever going to be in the place her father stood in her heart. Felix could come close but her father would always be her number one.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! please leave a review and send me a prompt with what you would like to read next with these characters. ;)**


	15. We Do This Together

**This prompt was suggested by a guest: Sofia gets preggers on ccident (they are both like 18 at this point) and is scared out of her mind and avoids Felix but he makes it all better in end ooohhhhh and hook almost kills Felix**

* * *

 **We Do This Together**

 _4 years later._

The moment Sophia opened her eyes she felt nauseous. She closed them again when everything started spinning and rolled on her side. With an open hand she tried to fiend Felix who was usually next to her but she only found cold sheets. She opened her eyes again and saw the empty space on his side of the bed. Slowly she sat up and got out of bed. The moment she stood upright she felt her stomach content make its way up her throat. She rushed to the bathroom and bend down over the toilet.

"Sophia, are you okay?" Felix asked her through the door after she stopped. She took a few deep breaths and wiped her mouth with some toilet paper before flushing it. Trembling, she got on her feet and walked out of the bathroom. Felix immediately stood before her, ducking a little so he was at her eye level and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Are you okay?" he asked again softly. "Should I call and stay home today?"

She smiled at him, he was always so sweet. A lot has changed since they came back from Neverland. Felix had learned everything about the modern world and fitted in perfectly. He got a job and last year they moved in together. Of course she visited her parents as often as possible. She also had opened her own drawing studio and it was becoming quite successful.

"No, it's okay. I'm already feeling better," she said.

"You sure? You still look pale."

She nodded, "I'll call my mother if that sooths your worry."

"At least stay in bed for a few more hours." he kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "I'll be home as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He left the room and she walked back to their bed. She snuggled under the comforters and grabbed her phone to text her mother.

 _Is it okay if I come over, not feeling so well_

A few minutes later her mother answered:

 **Of course, are you okay?**

 _Yeah, feeling better now but threw up a second ago_

 **I'll make some chicken soup for you. When do you think you'll be here?**

 _Is 11 okay?_

 **Sure, anything else?**

 _No thanks. See ya later Mom, love you_

 **Love you too**

She put her phone back on her nightstand and closed her eyes. _Why did she suddenly feel so sick?_ She went through the possibilities in her head. Maybe she ate something that wasn't good anymore, but shouldn't Felix than not be feeling sick too? No one else she had been close to was sick so she couldn't have picked it up from someone. She was healthy and her immune system wasn't so bad either…

Her eyes shot open when she realised her period had been late and she jumped out of bed, walking to the bathroom. She grabbed a pregnancy test out of the cabin under the sink. Ruby had given them as a joke when she first moved in with Felix but now she was thankful that she had so that she didn't have to go to the store right now.

Her hands were trembling when she laid the test in the sink, waiting for the result. _This can't be true, this is not happening._ She closed her eyes, not wanting to see it. What if it was true? What would her parents think? What would Felix think? Would he leave her? Would he want this? _He wouldn't leave you, he loves you. He chose you to grow old with you after 500 years._ The thoughts calmed her a bit but she still worried.

She gripped the sink tightly so her knuckles turned white while she slowly opened her eyes. She felt tears sting in her eyes and breathing became more difficult the longer she stared at the test.

She's pregnant.

* * *

Felix was worried about Sophia, he hoped she would feel better when he came home. This morning he got up early to get the ring he ordered. He wanted to ask her to marry him tonight. He's been giving it a lot of thought and finally gathered enough courage to ask her. He wanted the spend the rest of his life with her, for her to be his and him to be hers officially. He loves her like he never loved someone before. After work he would go to her parent's house and asks them if he could marry her. After that he would go home to her, make her dinner and snuggle up on the couch like they always did but instead of watching TV he would propose and hopefully she would say yes.

If everything would go as planned than he would be engaged to the woman of his dreams in a few hours and there was nothing that could ruin his mood right now.

* * *

Trembling she stood on her parents porch, waiting for her mother or father to open the door. She heard the locks switch and the door opened revealing her mother.

"Honey, what's wrong?" her mother asked immediately and pulled her in a hug. She let a few tears roll down her cheeks as she hugged her mother tightly.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"Why are you scared?" Her mother pulled back from the hug to lead her inside and closed the door behind them.

"Is Dad home?"

"No, he's at the stables with grandpa," she said and led her to the couch, making her sit down and held her hand. "What happened? Why are you scared?"

She took a few calming breaths before speaking, "So I was feeling sick this morning and…" her mother nodded and waited patiently for her to continue. "then I remembered that my period had been late for 2 weeks now so I did a test and…"

Emma gaped when she realised what she was saying. "Are... are you pregnant?" she asked an Sophia nodded. She didn't look at her mother, not wanting to see the disapproving or disgusted look. But instead she heard her mother laugh a little.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked not understanding.

"It's just…" she shook her head, smiling at her daughter and squeezing her hands. "I know how scary it is but it's also wonderful. I'm not really approving of that you're not married yet but I'm happy for you."

"Mom, I don't know if I can do this. What if Felix doesn't wants this and he leaves me?"

"It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. When I was pregnant with you I was scared too. I didn't tell your father until my bump was visible and I wasn't allowed to wear a corset anymore."

"I don't know what to do, how should I tell him? What if he doesn't want's it?"

"Do you want it?" Emma asked her seriously and she bit her lip. She hasn't really thought about that.

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

"What if you just stay here for a while, figure things out and when you're ready you tell him," her mother suggested and she nodded.

"When will Dad be home?"

"He just had to do some basic stuff so I think he will be back around lunch."

"Could you tell him? I don't… I- "

"Don't worry, I'll tell him. Now, go upstairs and lay down for a moment, you look pale."

She nodded and they both stood up. Emma hugging her one last time before she went upstairs. She walked into her room and sat down on her bed. She looked around while her hand absently went to her still flat stomach. She didn't live here very long but it was the first room she had for herself, the first place she could call her own, the first place she felt safe in the house that was her first home.

* * *

Felix felt less nervous than he expected he would be when he walked up the few stairs of the porch and knocked on the door. He heard heavy footsteps walk towards the door before it opened but before he could even say 'hello' Hook punched him full force in the face. He stumbled back and brought his hand up to his now bleeding nose.

"What the hell wa-" before he could finish Hook had him against the wall, his forearm on his neck, making it hard for him to breath.

"How dare you," Hook snarled in a low and angry voice. Felix tried to get loose while trying to breath as well which was harder than it should be. The more he struggled the harder Hook pressed his forearm against his throat. He began to feel lightheaded and see black spots. He was sure he would pass out any second when he heard Sophia.

"Dad! What the hell are you doing?" she screamed angry and scared at the same time, pulling at his arm. "Dad let him go! You're killing him!"

Hook removed his arm and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. Sophia was at his side in an instant and Hook mumbled something under his breath before storming back inside.

"Are you okay?" she asked him worried.

He coughed a few times and took a deep breath. "Yeah, I think so," he said, his voice a bit rough. She cupped his face, making him look at her. She looked scared and worried and her eyes were filled with unshed tears. He pulled her into a hug and she clasped to him like a life line. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and pulled back. "I- I'm staying with my parents for a while, I need to figure something out." He felt his stomach drop. But… but he… "I'm sorry Felix."

With that she stood up and went back inside, leaving him breathless in more than one way on the porch. How could today have gone so wrong?

* * *

When Felix got home he kicked of his shoes and went straight to the bathroom. He needed a cold shower to clear his head. When he washed all the blood of his face from his nose bleeding he closed his eyes and went through the day. He still couldn't believe that had happen, today should have been one of the best days of his life, but instead it appeared to be the worst.

This morning he got the ring, went back home and found Sophia vomiting in the bathroom and although he made sure she was okay he still had the feeling something was wrong. With that feeling he went to work, and after work he went her parent's house but instead asking for her hand he was punched in the face and almost strangled to death by no other than Hook. And now, now he was here, alone. Alone in his first real home where he suddenly didn't feel like he belonged anymore.

He got out of the shower, dried himself off and put on underwear and sweatpants. He wasn't hungry anymore, didn't feel like watching TV or to do anything else but sleep. So he went to their bed and curled up under the confuters. He grabbed Sophia's pillow and held it against his chest, inhaling her sent. He was scared, scared she would break up with him. Scared that he wasn't enough and ruined someone's life again. Scared that she would leave him and he would be alone again. He didn't know if he could survive that heartbreak. If he lost her he lost everything. He would lose his happy ending, his love, his home.

"Please don't let that be true," he whispered in the pillow while hugging the pillow tightly to his chest and let a few tears soak it. With his biggest fear in mind he drifted off in a uneasy sleep.

* * *

Felix sat in bed, looking at the ring he wanted to use to propose to Sophia with. When he first bought it he feared she would say no, now he feared he would never get to ask her in the first place. It has been 5 days now. 5 day without Sophia. She didn't answer his texts or calls and she didn't come home to him either. He was beginning to fear the worst. He felt so lost without her. It almost felt just like when she died in Neverland. The loneliness, the pain, the emptiness. He couldn't take it anymore.

He got out of bed and put the ring in his pocket, putting on a jacket and his shoes. He walked out of their home and headed toward her parent's house. He had to know, had to know if it was over or not. If he lost her or not.

When he turned around a corner he saw Emma and Hook leave the house. _Good._ He didn't want another punch in the face from Hook. When they were out of sight he entered the front garden and walked up the few stairs of the porch. Before he lost his courage he knocked on the door. Sophia opened it but when she saw him she immediately closed it again. He put his foot between the door and the doorframe and pushed it open again.

"Sophia, please talk to me," he begged her and took a step forward.

"I'm sorry-"

"What happened? What did I do?"

She shook her head and tears were forming in her eyes. "You did nothing. It's just… I just…"

He came closer to her, cupping her cheek with his hand, making her look at him while he wiped away a tear with his thumb. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" he said softly. She just stared at him a long time before hugging him tightly and burying her face in his chest.

"I'm just so scared," she sobbed in his shirt and he held her tightly.

"What for?" he asked in a whispered. She pulled back a little so she could see his face.

"Promise me you won't leave me after I tell you this."

"If you promise me to never leave me again like this."

"I'm so- "

"Just promise me." He felt his own tears sting his eyes.

"I promise."

"Then so do I."

He leaned down to kiss her. How much he missed kissing her, holding her, being with her. It had only been five days but it had been the longest five days of his life. When they broke apart he leaned his forehead against hers. "Now tell me why you're scared."

She took a deep breath before whispering barely hearable, "I'm pregnant."

It took him a while to let the word she just said sink in. She's pregnant. "You're what?" he asked with a smile, wanting to hear it again.

"I'm pre-" he cut her off with a kiss before twirling her around and laughed. When he put her down a smile was on her lips again. "You're not angry?"

"Why would I be angry? This is all I ever wanted," he said and he saw that relief wash over her. "It's mine, right?" he teased her.

"Of course it's yours, you idiot," she said and laughed a bit.

"You know, there is something else I wanted to ask you," he started. He felt that he was becoming a bit nervous but ignored it because he just has to ask her, now or never. "I didn't really plan on doing it here but I'll guess it has to do for now."

"Felix, what ar-" she covered her mouth when he sat down on one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket.

"Sophia Jones, will you marry me?"

She nodded, repeating 'yes' over and over again while fresh tears of happiness shone in her eyes. He took her left hand put the ring on her finger. When he stood again she pulled him into a deep and loving kiss. He felt like the happiest man on the world. He was going to marry the woman of his dreams, his first and last love, his True Love. And above that he was going to be a father. Everything he ever dreamed of came true and he thanked everything and everyone he could think of that brought him this luck.

* * *

Emma and Killian walked into their home late that night and were a bit surprised to find Felix sleeping on their couch. But, of course he wasn't alone. Like always, Sophia was sleeping on top of him but instead of his arms draped around her his hands rested on her lower belly. Emma felt her hart melt at the sight of the two of them before noticing the silver ring on Sophia's left hand. She nudged Killian and pointed at Sophia's hand.

"Bloody Hell," Killian whispered.

"You can say that again," she whispered back. She walked over to them and draped a blanket over them. She walked back to Killian, grabbing his hand and tugging him upstairs. "You think we should tell her tomorrow?" she asked him as she sat down on the bed.

"Maybe we should wait until she is a little more stable," Killian said as he sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. "She's still scared and if we tell her now she'll probably freak out and that's not good for her in this position."

Emma nodded. "You're right. Guess we just have to wait and see how things go."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! please leave a review with your thoughts and what you would like to see next with these characters. Also check out my other stories, included 'Best Friends Forever?' ;)**


	16. Don't Be So Jelly

**Suggested by SailorMew4: Oh okay what I mean is like in the scene where Henry is texting Violet and Charming sees over his shoulder and says about his girlfriend and Regina is always asking questions while Killian is teasing saying he can give advice so I kinda want to see how everyone else thinks of Felix considering he was a Lost Boy like would Charming disapprove, would Regina make jokes, etc. And I would love to see jealous Sophia but I hope Violet isn't doing it on purpose cause no matter I ship her and Henry.**

 **This is set before the chapter '** **We Do This Together'. I hope you enjoy this ;)**

* * *

 **Don't Be So Jelly**

"Sophia! Your grandparents are here!" Emma yelled from downstairs. Sophia put down her sketchbook, turned off her music and rushed downstairs.

"Hey!" she greeted them and hugged Snow.

"You're getting tall," Snow laughed. She pulled back to give David a hug too.

"It's good to see you again, princess," David said.

"Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes," Emma said before walking back to the kitchen. Everyone else walked to the living room. Sophia sat down next to Snow while David and Killian sat across from them. David and Killian immediately started a conversation. Snow turned to her with a sweet smile but a bit of mischief shone in her eyes.

"So, I've hear Felix is officially your boyfriend now," she said.

Sophia blushed a bit. "Yeah, he is."

"And?"

"And what?"

"How's it going between you two? How are you feeling about it? Is he sweet? Does he-"

"Grandma!" Sophia cut her off.

"Mom, leave her alone. If she wants to share she will," Emma called from the kitchen. Sophia covered her face in her hands because this caught the attention from her father and grandfather. Luckily Killian only groaned when he understood this was about Felix but David on the other hand was quiet curious what the fuss was about.

"Share what?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said a bit to quickly and she felt her cheeks warm up even more. David sat back against the couch.

"I see. It's about that boy you brought back from Neverland, isn't it?"

"I'm going to see if Mom needs help with dinner," she said and before anyone could stop her she walked out of the room. She let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding when she entered the kitchen.

"Don't like the attention?" he mother said without looked up from what she was doing.

"Why does everyone want to know about it?"

"Because they want to know what's going on in your life," her mother stated simply. Sophia didn't really know how to respond. In her entire life no one wanted to know what was going on in her life, so this was another thing she had to get used to. She sighed and sat on one of the chairs.

"Sometimes I still have to get used to the idea of having a family."

Emma turned away from what she was doing and sat down in the chair next to her. "I really wish we could change that but I guess it's better late than never, right?" Emma gave her a sad smile. She knew how much her mother struggled with the fact that Sophia had to grow up alone and that she missed all her firsts. But now they are making up for the lost time as much as possible.

"Yeah," she said and Emma patted her on her knee.

"Dinner is ready. Can you call everyone?"

Sophia nodded and got up, walking to the other room where everyone was talking. "Dinner's ready."

Everyone got up and followed her to the dining table. She sat down on her usual spot, across from her parents and next to her grandparents. They talked and caught up on all the latest happenings in Storybrooke while eating. Sophia was relieved that they didn't start about her new relationship with Felix again but that relief was short lived when desert was served.

"So, Sophia, you haven't told us how you and Felix met in Neverland," Snow said and Sophia ducked in a bit, feeling her cheeks warm up.

"Oh, yeah. Uhm…" she looked over to her mother for help but she also waited for her answer since she haven't told them as well. Even her father couldn't hide his curiosity so she sighed in defeat. "When I landed there he… uhm… found me and wanted to take me to Pan but I ran away." she hated how everyone was focused on her. She took a big scoop of her ice cream to cool down the heat she felt in her face. "He tackled me to the ground and we made a deal. He wouldn't take me to Pan in exchange for a favour." She left out the part where he called her pretty and that she kissed him on his cheek before he left.

"What kind of favour?" David asked.

"He haven't asked anything for it yet," she shrugged, hoping the conversation was over now but sadly that wasn't her luck.

"And what happened after that?" Snow asked curiously.

"He came back the next day and taught me some sword fighting." At this moment she hated being a part of a family. Thankfully her father noticed her discomfort and changed the subject and she guessed he didn't want to hear any more of it either.

The subject didn't come up again that evening and Sophia thanked whatever force for that.

* * *

Sophia walked into Granny's the next day and was surprised to see someone else sitting across from Felix in the booths. She walked over to them but whoever sat across from him stood up and walked away. She sat down while watching the girl leave the diner.

"Who was that?" she asked Felix when she looked back at him.

"A girl name Violet or something. I don't know, she just sat down and started talking," he said still a bit confused.

"What did she say?"

"How should I know? I wasn't really listening."

She tilted her head to the side. "Why weren't you listening?"

He grabbed her hand from across the table and started rubbing soft circles on it. "I was thinking about someone…"

"Who?" she asked, trying to hide her smile.

"My girlfriend," he said and smirked at her.

"Didn't know you had a girlfriend, what's she like?" she asked teasingly.

"She has these gorgeous green eyes, the most beautiful black hair and adorable pointy ears." Sophia bit her lip and blushed as he looked at her with that adorable grin. They stared at each other for a moment longer before someone cleared her throat behind her. She looked up to see Regina standing there with crossed arms and a bad attempt to hide her amusement with a frown.

"Miss Jones, I was wondering if you could babysit Roland this afternoon," Regina said. Sophia pulled her hand out of Felix's and sat back.

"Uh, sure. Why?"

"Robin and I need to do something out of town and we didn't want to bring Roland. I already asked Snow and Emma but they were both busy so they told me you had a free day and would be happy to help," Regina explained before turning her attention to Felix. "Don't put any ideas in my sons head or I'll make sure you don't have one."

Felix held up his hand. "I'll be a good boy," he said mocking.

Regina huffed at him and turned back to Sophia. "Boyfriend or not I will kill him if something happens to Roland, understand?"

She made a mocking salute and said, "Yes ma'am."

"Well, you can start right away." Regina waved to the other booths and only a few second later Robin and Roland walked over to them. Regina kneeled down to talk to Roland. "Now, Sophia is going to take good care of you while mommy and daddy are out of town, okay?"

Roland nodded his little head and gave Regina a hug. "Bye mommy," he said before hugging Robin.

"Thank you," Robin said to her and followed Regina out of the diner. Sophia lifter Roland and placed him on her lap.

"Roland, I don't think you have met Felix yet, have you?" He shook his head. He looked at Felix and extended his little hand.

"I'm Roland," he said and Sophia smiled at Felix, nodding when he hesitatingly took the little hand and shook it.

"I'm Felix. It's nice to meet you," he said with a sweet smile.

"He Roland, what do you think of getting some ice cream," she said and Roland began clapping.

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" he said happily and climbed off her lap. She and Felix stood up and walked to the entrance and exit of the diner where Roland was waiting for them. Felix grabbed her hand and entwined their finger while Roland grabbed her other.

"Ice cream?" Felix asked her when they were outside the diner, heading toward the ice cream shop.

"It is really jummy!" Roland said before Sophia could explain.

"Yes, it is really jummy," she said to Roland before looking back at Felix. "It's some kind of frozen cream and it comes in all kind of different flavours."

"Just when I thought that the food here couldn't get any crazier." She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Sometimes I really wonderer if everything I've heard about you is true."

"And why is that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't normally see someone who is often described as a monster shake a little boys hand and asking what ice cream is," she said with a fond smile. "You're too cute to be even close to being a monster."

He smiled and tucked her a bit closer. They entered the ice cream shop and were greeted by a friendly woman. "Hello, what can I get you?"

"Chocolate!" Roland said. The woman grabbed a cone and put a scoop of ice cream on it.

"There you go," she said as she handed him the cone.

"Thank you." Roland started licking his ice cream.

"And what can I get you two?"

"Cookie dough," she said before pointing at Felix. "It's his first time getting ice cream, what do you recommend for a newbie?"

"Newbie?" Felix asked a little offended. The woman behind the counter laughed and handed them both a cone.

"You can never go wrong with Rocky Road," the woman said and Sophia payed for the ice cream. Felix sniffed at his Rocky Road and she prepressed the urge to push his face right into it. "You two are really cute together."

Sophia looked away from Felix to look at the woman who was smiling at her. She smiled back, not sure how to respond. Just before they left someone entered the store.

"Hey Felix," she said with a sweet voice and Felix looked up from his ice cream.

"Oh, hi," he said before taking Sophia's free hand and walking out of the store, Roland happily licking his ice cream right behind them.

"Was that Violet?" she asked him.

"Yeah, guess so," he shrugged, still looking at his cone like it was something from outer space. She pushed down the jealousy she felt coming up.

"Lick it, it's really good." She licked her own and smiled teasingly when he looked just a bit longer at her lips. "Come on, or else it will melt."

After a few more sniffs and weird looks he finally licked it. his eyes widened and he looked at her in shock. "This is really good," he said as if he did the biggest discovery in history. She laughed and held up her own cone.

"Try this one." He licked her ice cream and she laughed when he hummed in approval. They walked toward the park and sat down on a bench while Roland played.

"This ice cream really taste better than it smells," Felix said while he took a small bite out of it.

"Don't eat it too fast or-" He grunted and moved his hand to his head while closing his eyes. "You'll get a brain freeze."

She laughed at his reaction to the brain freeze. "Enjoying my pain?" he teased.

"Do you want me to kiss it away?"

He moved forward and captured her lips with his. She pulled back when she felt someone tap het knee. Roland was standing before them with his chocolate covered mouth.

"I'm tired," he said and yawned. She smiled at him and handed her cone to Felix so she could wipe his mouth with a napkin and pick him up.

"Do you want to go take a nap?" she asked him and he nodded while rubbing his eyes. She stood up, Roland still in her arms and Felix behind her. As they walked to her house someone called at Felix from behind.

"Felix, wait!" They turned to see Violet coming their way. "Hey, I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" he asked and Sophia felt the jealousy come back.

"Do you have something to do tomorrow?" she asked and stepped closer.

"I was going to spend the day with Sophia tomorrow, why?" he asked confused. She felt a bit of jealousy wash away when Felix didn't return her flirting, even looking a bit annoyed.

Violet shrugged. "Just thought we could do something together." Sophia noticed how she kept glancing to her right. She looked that way but saw nothing other than two boys talking to each other. She looked back just in time to see Violet standing on her tiptoes and giving Felix a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

To her relief Felix wiped his cheek with his hand and looked disgusted. "What was that about?" he asked her as they started walking again.

"Guess I'm not the only one that thinks you're cute," she shrugged, trying to hide the pang of jealousy she felt. No one kisses his cheek except her. He noticed her bad attempt at hiding it and pulled her closer to him, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Then it's a good thing that I only have eye for you," he said and she smiled.

"That's a good thing indeed."

* * *

The next day she walked into the diner and found Violet sitting in one of the booths. She was so done with this. She walked over to her and sat down on the opposite side.

"Look, just to clarify, Felix is my boyfriend and you stay the hell away from him," she said a bit harsher than she meant to.

"Your boyfriend?" Violet said a bit shocked. "I'm so sorry, I thought you two were just friends."

"Why were you flirting with him?" she asked, ignoring Violets shock.

"It's crazy," she laughed. "I've this crush on this boy and I wanted to make him jealous. Because Felix was new here and is clearly not interested I thought he would be the best choice."

That was the last thing Sophia expected to hear and she softened a bit. "It's okay. But never kiss him on the cheek again, okay?"

Violet laughed. "I promise. I'm Violet by the way." She extended her hand and Sophia took it.

"Sophia," she said. "So who are you trying to make jealous?"

"Henry," Violet said a bit shy and Sophia saw her cheeks redden.

"I know Henry. He's that boy who writes this amazing stories, right?" Violet nodded and Sophia stood up, grabbing Violets hand and pulling her with her out of the diner.

"What are you doing?" Violet asked confused.

"For one, making sure you don't flirt with my boyfriend again," she smirked. "Two, making sure you get a boyfriend."

When Violet spotted Henry on the other side of the street she pulled hers and stopped abruptly. "What? You got to-"

"This is for flirting with my boyfriend." Sophia walked over to Henry.

"Hey, Henry, right?" she asked and he nodded. "I'm Sophia and this is my friend Violet." She pulled Violet by her arm until she was standing next to her.

"Hey Violet," Henry said and Sophia immediately saw that he liked her too.

"Hi," Violet said a bit shy.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to join Violet, Felix and me tomorrow for a night out."

"Like a double-date?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, why not. Should be fun right?"

"Yeah, okay," Henry said and smiled at Violet. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," she said and Sophia smiled proudly a herself. Violet elbowed her in her side. "Never do that again." She may looked annoyed but Sophia heard the amusement in her voice.

"Well, come on. I have to tell Felix about tomorrow and we have to get something to wear," she said and walked back to the diner.

"So you forgive me for flirting with your boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"We're friends?"

"Friends."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! please leave a prompt with what you would like to see next and review! ;)**

 **If you love Sophia and Felix as much as I do than make sure to check out 'Nothing like I Thought'**

 **(P.S. Still have a double date planned.)**


	17. Double Date

**Double Date**

Sophia opened the door to see Felix stand there in his fancy clothing. She was wearing the same dress she wore on their first date and the look in Felix eyes told her he didn't mind it one bit. she leaned against the side of the door and bit her lip as he walked closer to her and kissed her cheek.

"This looks good, but I still actually prefer the lost boy look," she teased him, tugging at his hair. "Kinda miss the feather, too."

"After everything I had to go through to look like this you still prefer my old clothing," he said, a teasing smile on his lips. "Thanks for nothing, Hook!" he yelled past her.

"You asked for it!" Killian yelled back from somewhere in the house.

Sophia laughed softly and took Felix hand and called over her shoulder, "Bye Mom, bye Dad." She closed the door behind them and they walked down the porch.

"Where are we supposed to meet Violet and Henry?" he asked after a while.

"In front of the restaurant."

Felix stopped suddenly, tugging at her hand so she turned to stand before him. "Then I guess I better do this now," he said. Before she could ask what he meant he leaned down and kissed her. She let herself melt at his touch while she looped her arm around his neck. When they separated he still held her close, letting his forehead rest against hers while rubbing his nose against hers. "Can't we just ditch them and just go to another restaurant together?"

Sophia sighed and stepped back. "As much as I would like that, we can't just ditch them."

Felix groaned dramatic as she tugged at his hand and started to walk again. "But we don't even know them. We only know Violet because she was flirting with me, aren't you afraid she'll do it again?"

"She said she did it because she wanted to make Henry jealous."

"And you believe that?" he said and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe she is just setting you up with him so that she can take me."

"As if you would let that happen," Sophia snorted.

"Maybe she has brainwashing powers."

"Shouldn't she have used that then by now?"

"Don't ask me, she's the one with the evil plan."

Sophia laughed and he joined her after he couldn't hold his straight face. A few minutes later they arrived at the restaurant and were greeted by Violet and Henry who were already waiting for them at a table. Felix took her jacked and placed it on the back of her chair as he pulled it out for her.

"Thank you," she whispered as he kissed her cheek before sitting down himself.

"Hey," Violet greeted them. "I love your dress, Sophia."

"Oh, thanks. Yours is also really pretty."

"Just a question," Henry suddenly piped in and looked at Felix. "when I mention your name to my father he suddenly acted a bit weird, you know why?"

"Who's your father," Felix asked, raising his brow.

"Neal Cassady, but in the Enchanted Forest he was known as Bealfire."

Felix started rubbing his neck. "Uhm… yeah, I know him."

"How exactly, he said he knew you from when he was a boy."

Felix chuckled a bit nervous. "It's a funny story, really." He cleared his throat and Sophia grabbed his hand under the table, squeezing it softly. "for those who didn't know before I came to Storybrooke, which was only a few weeks ago, I lived in Neverland and your father and I have crossed paths when he was younger."

"Cool," Henry said and smiled. At that moment the waitress came and handed them all a menu and they ordered they drinks.

After a while they were deep in conversation while eating the food they had ordered. When there was a comfortable silence Sophia nudged Felix with her elbow and gave him a knowing look.

He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, "Okay, this isn't that bad, although I prefer an evening with just the two of us."

Sophia turned her head so that she was facing him, humming a silent laugh. "Next time."

* * *

The boys payed for their dinner and soon they were walking home again. Felix had his arm around Sophia's shoulders and held her close against him while she rested her head on his shoulder. Violet and Henry were walking in front of them. Sophia noted how Henry wanted to reach out for Violet's hand several times but didn't take it.

She nudged Felix with her finger in his side, making him winch and look at her. "I think we have to help them a little," she whispered. He gave her a confused look so she pointed at Henry and Violet. He nodded in understanding.

They arrived at Violet's house first. Violet turned and looked at Henry, a shy smile on her lips. Henry looked also a bit shy and both Felix and Sophia knew what had to be done.

"So, I really enjoyed tonight," Henry said, ignoring Felix and Sophia.

"Me too," Violet said, also ignoring them.

"Would you… uhm… maybe want to do this again," he said, shuffling on his feet. "but, you know, just the two of us?"

"I would like that."

Then they just both stood there, Henry with a stupid grin on his face and Violet with a shy smile. Sophia looked up at Felix who nodded.

"Well, it was a nice evening but we should be going," Felix piped in, but they just said a quick 'bye', not even looking at them. Sophia huffed in annoyance, but also in amusement. So Felix and Sophia started walking and 'accidently' pushed Henry to Violet. He ended up right in front of her, face completely red as he hold her arms to keep her steady. "Let's give them some privacy," Felix whispered in her ear and pulled her with him.

They walked in silence to Sophia's house until she spoke up halfway, "I really enjoyed tonight, too."

"Me too, but only because you were there," Felix said and kissed the top of her head.

"Told you she wouldn't brainwash you."

"That's because I didn't let her."

"Sure," Sophia rolled her eyes but her lips formed a smile. They arrived at her house and he walked her up to her porch. She turned to him before she went inside. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

Sophia pushed herself up on her tiptoes and kissed him goodnight. He pulled her closer with an arm around her waist and cupped her cheek with his hand as he deepened the kiss. She hummed and tugged at the hair in the nape of his neck with her fingers.

When they separated they were both breathless. Again, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he whispered. Sophia could have sworn her heart stopped for a moment before it started to beat rapidly. She opened her eyes, seeing that he was watching her closely. He swallowed hard and took in a shaky breath.

"Felix," she said softly, cupping is cheek with her hand and leaned in against. Just before their lips met she whispered, "I love you, too."

As soon as the words left her lips he kissed her again. He smiled into the kiss and she could help her own that formed. When they separated he kissed her nose and then he forehead while she giggled.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to tell you that," he said, a smile on his face that could power a whole city. "I was just so scared that you wouldn't feel the same."

"You already had me falling by 'And what do we have here'," she laughed softly, mimicking his low voice.

"You had me at 'A very pissed off teenage girl'. I knew I was in trouble the moment you turned around."

"I remember you telling me I was pretty and that lovely blush that crept up your face."

"Well, you're lucky, I would have brought you to Pan otherwise."

Sophia laughed softly, letting her head rest against his shoulder as he held her closely. "No you wouldn't."

"No, never."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that it took so long to post this but I was really busy with my other story 'Cursed Them All' (make sure to check that out, too)**

 **anyway, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. If there is a prompt you would like for me to write with these characters please let me know!**

 **(reviews are always welcome, btw)**


End file.
